Dragons of Berk: The Triwizard Tournament
by Shockeye7665
Summary: Professor Albus Dumbledore, reaches out to the Dragon Riders of Berk, for their help and their dragons for the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. Watch as Hiccup, Toothless, the Dragon Riders and the Dragons, interact with the wizarding world. One-Shot Series.
1. Hiccup meets Charlie

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely J.K. Rowling and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _The Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, United Kingdom_.  
 _7th November, 1994_.

In the camp, that a significant portion of Berk Vikings, and their dragons, were housed, 18-year old Hiccup Haddock stepped out of the tent he and his Night Fury, Toothless (who was still sound asleep), resided in, yawned and stretched out his arms, trying to shake off the sleepiness from him.

His eyelids still heavy, Hiccup took in the sights of the forest that they resided in, called by some, "the Forbidden Forest".  
 _Well, that's a very welcoming name for a forest_..., thought Hiccup.

Seeing as he was the only one awake, and that the rest of the teens and the Vikings were still not up yet, Hiccup decided to walk around the camp site a bit before getting himself ready to meet one of the supposed 'dragon-experts', or 'dragon-o-log-ist' or whatever the name was, that was coming to meet for preparing dragons for this Triwizard Tournament that Hiccup, his friends and the Vikings were assigned by Professor Dumbledore for help.

Hiccup remembered on how the elderly man somehow found his way to Berk, saying that he was in need for Berk's dragon trainers for dragons to be used for the Triwizard Tournament. Hiccup accepted after some thought and hesitation, with no idea what he was in for, until they went right through a portal of all things, to a castle in the far future.  
Dumbledore, who was supposedly, the headmaster of the school, which was at this castle of all things, had advised the Vikings to fly their dragons to a certain part of the Forbidden Forest under the cover of darkness, for reasons that they wanted the dragons to be a surprise to both the competitors and the audience of the tournament.  
Long story short, Hiccup and his fellow Vikings managed to get the dragons to the place where they made their camp-site without anyone the wiser, and thus, all that was left, was for the foreign 'dragon-experts' to arrive with their own dragons, which Hiccup couldn't deny that he was excited to see.

Walking around the camp, Hiccup saw that Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the Thorston twins, along with their dragons, were fast asleep, then moved on to check on the additional dragons that they had brought for the Tournament.

Firstly, Hiccup checked on the enclosures for the Terrible Terrors. Seeing that all 12 of them were sound asleep, some on their own, some sleeping right next to one another, Hiccup moved on, to the Gronckles.

Apart from Meatlug, who was sleeping in Fishleg's tent, the Gronckle enclosure contained around 5 Gronckles, 3 females and 2 males, with various colouring that helped to tell them apart.

The Deadly Nadder enclosure housed two Deadly Nadders, both of whom, were males and were coloured very differently from Stormfly, who had awoken, and was trying to poke Astrid awake with her nose.

The only other Monstrous Nightmare present, other than Hookfang, was a green and brown female, named Emberclaw.

The Thorston twins had the only Hideous Zippleback present, Barf and Belch, and luckily for Hiccup, both Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and their dragon were sound asleep, having tired themselves out pranking Snotlout last night.

But before Hiccup could move onto the Thunderdrum enclosure, he noticed distinct sounds. The sounds of footsteps in a forest.

Someone was approaching the camp.  
Making his way over, Hiccup then saw the person approaching the camp.

This stranger was short compared to Hiccup's 6"1' height, but stocky and had muscled arms, but Hiccup also noticed that his very freckled face looked very weather-beaten. He recognised that this stranger must be an outdoors type.  
But what really striked Hiccup, was his long red hair. This red hair was more pronounced than his father's, Stoick the Vast, and that was saying something, considering that Stoick's red hair made the Chief of Berk stand out (apart from his tallness and size, of course).

Hiccup walked over and the stranger spotted him.  
"Hi! You must be one of the Vikings from Berk that are handling these new dragons I keep hearing about".  
"Of course..."  
The stranger gave off a big smile as he cut in and said, "Brilliant! Can't wait to actually see them! When are they coming"?

Hiccup, raised an eyebrow and responded, "They're here. With us".  
"Wait, wait, wait? Do you mean to tell me that you've already got the dragons here"?

A bit worried, Hiccup's response was only natural, "Is there a problem"?  
Astonished, the stranger quickly went, "Well, no. It's just that we're encountering a lot of hassle bringing the dragons over here. You wouldn't believe the amount of sleeping drought spells we had to put".

Hiccup was quickly confused, and asked, "Well, can't you just fly them over here? That's how we..."  
Laughter came out of the stranger's mouth, for a good long while, and it took him a while to settle down to respond, "You're kidding me, right? Dragons can't be ridden! There is a reason why the Ministry put the five X's on them! And trust me, you'd be even lucky to even get close enough to a dragon to mount it"!

Hiccup didn't like what the stranger was insinuating but kept his peace and moved onto the next question, which was, "What's your name"?  
The stranger replied, "Charlie Weasley".  
Weasley. That name was very familiar to Hiccup. He couldn't quite pin it, but instead put that aside, and offered his name, "Hiccup Haddock the Third. Nice to meet you, Charlie Weasley".  
"And you two, Hiccup Haddock".

A brief moment of awkward silence and Hiccup asked, "Say, Charlie, would you like me to give you a tour of the camp? I think you'll love what we've got in store".

Charlie smiled, and said, "Lead on, Hiccup".

Starting to walk off, Hiccup then asked Charlie, who was following, "So you're one of these Dragon-o-log-ists, right"?  
"Yeah, dragonologists. Or if you want less of a mouthful, dragon keeper".  
"Hmmm, dragon keeper. It's gotta a nice ring to it".  
"If you say so. So, what sorts of dragons have you got, Hiccup"?

Smiling, Hiccup then made his introduction to the Terrible Terror enclosure.  
"We've got 12 dragon breeds. Here's the first one. The Terrible Terror. The smallest out of all of them. This enclosure holds 12 of them".  
Despite the intrigue on Charlie's face, there was also an eyebrow raised, as he noticed, "If they're so small, why's the enclosure so big"?  
"To ensure all 12 have enough room to fly around in, yet still not go flying around as they please. Strange I know, but Professor, urm, Dumbledore, insisted that the dragons be kept well away from the school, due to, errm, well, 'potential problems'. His words, not mine".

They had now reached the edge of the enclosure, and Charlie's eyes widened, at the sight of the cat-sized Terrible Terrors, who were now awake.  
He was quite astonished, not at their iguana looking bodies, their horns, their arrow-shaped tail or even their size, but at the chirping sounds and that the large yellow eyes, in addition to their size and the way they moved, made them absolutely adorable, out of all things.  
But of course, Charlie was reminded of the fact that, these were dragons after all, when the Terrible Terrors made a hissing sound and shot out very accurate shots of fire from their mouths, occasionally.  
"So, what do you think, Charlie"?  
When Hiccup didn't get a response from Charlie, he tried calling out Charlie's name again and turned to the person in question, seeing the astonishment on his face.

Hiccup smiled and asked, "Not what you were expecting, I guess, eh, Charlie"?  
The dragon-keeper turned his head to look at Hiccup and said, "No, not at all. I've been looking after some of the most various dragon species in Romania, and none of them come even close to these little guys in terms of how, well, cute of all things, they are. I never imagined that these little things just don't look terrifying".  
Hiccup smiled and said, "Ah, don't let that fool you. And don't let their size fool you as well. They're very mischievous".  
"Got it. So, you gonna introduce me to them? You say you've got 12 of these, erm, 'Terrible Terrors'".  
Obliging Charlie, Hiccup pointed at the closest Terrible Terror, which was coloured in the most common colour for a Terrible Terror. Green.  
"That one's called Ferntip. Out of all of them, I think I've got a really soft spot for him. The little guy's so clumsy at times, but he's a brave one. Faced down a Monstrous Nightmare once".  
Charlie did raise an eyebrow over what a Monstrous Nightmare was, conceding that it was a dragon species, but having not seen one in person, couldn't really judge and just had to take Hiccup's word for it, before Hiccup began pointing to the rest of the terrors, both male and female all in their variation of colours, red, orange, blue, yellow and purple. He then gave their names and added a few bits of facts on each specific one, before finally, Hiccup went onto the brown one, "And there's the pack leader. Smokelout. Silly name, I know, but Snotlout named him. But I'll say that Smokelout's very protective over his pack and very loyal to whom he trusts. If you want to bond with the rest of them, you have to gain his trust first".

And before Charlie could put another word in, Hiccup then moved to get himself 2 buckets of fish, put one in Charlie's hands, and said, "Come. I'll show you".

Charlie made to follow Hiccup, who then opened the doors to the enclosure and went in, with Charlie doing so as well, and closing the door behind him.

Their heads perking up at their new visitors, one of whom, was unfamiliar to them, the Terrible Terrors took interest.  
After seeing Hiccup, the Terrible Terrors all shot towards him, their little legs moving as fast as they could in such a short distance.  
Charlie tensed, as the little creatures crowded around Hiccup, but his worries were unfounded as Hiccup looked completely relaxed around them, and started softly speaking to them, "Oh, hey, guys and girls. Look what we've got for you. Fish, of all sorts. Just for you. Yeah, just for you".

And Charlie watched with astonishment as Hiccup took out a small cod from the bucket, the simple action catching the attention of every one of the Terrible Terrors, their eyes never averting from the cod.  
In a strange way, their behaviour reminded Charlie of the various cats some of his fellow Gryffindors had as pets during his time at Hogwarts.

Hiccup threw the cod away and the Terrible Terrors all dashed towards it, eventually fighting each other over the food, until Hiccup started chucking more fish, which caused the Terrible Terrors to start splintering off to have their equal share.  
Except for one.

Smokelout, was standing off to the side, watching his pack eat their fish, while he awaited Hiccup to give him his fish, for that's how it usually worked.  
But not today, for Hiccup soon said to Charlie, "So, Charlie, want to feed a Terrible Terror"?

Surprise came upon Charlie's face, until he replied, "Erm, sure, why not"?  
And realising that the bucket in his hands, full of fish, was what he was gonna use to feed them, Charlie moved to grab a fish, before Hiccup said, "Okay then, to start off with, you're gonna need to follow exactly what I say, okay, Charlie? A Terrible Terror's pretty simple but Smokelout's a bit wary of strangers, so I'll need to guide you in gaining his trust. Understood"?

Charlie nodded his head, and followed Hiccup's instructions, picking up the first fish he could find, ignoring the fact that it was wet and slimy, and approaching Smokelout carefully, as he held out the fish in his left hand.  
Smokelout, carefully approached the fish being held by the stranger and started sniffing, before taking a small bite out of the fish.  
"Is this right, Hiccup"?  
"Yeah, Smokelout's just checking out the fish, don't worry. Just keep your cool and you'll be fine".

Smokelout was satisfied as he then continued eating the fish, which Charlie let go from his hand on Hiccup's say so.  
And when that was done, Hiccup then said, "Now, you're gonna pet him".  
"Wait, what"?  
"Just sit down on the floor, relax, let him approach you and stroke him, like you would a cat".  
"Seriously"?  
Hiccup countered Charlie's dumbfounded look, with "Yes, I'm serious! Just relax, you'll be fine"!

Shaking his head in disbelief, Charlie relented, by warily sitting down on the floor, then tensely awaited Smokelout who was cautiously approaching Charlie.  
"Charlie! Charlie, you're tensing up. You need to relax. Or he won't approach you".  
Charlie looked at Hiccup again, dumbfounded, before trying to relax himself, as Smokelout approached and moved right next to Charlie, making a noise that astonished him.  
The dragon that was right next to Charlie, was purring, like a cat.  
And Charlie couldn't help himself but stroke it gently, and smiled to himself as Smokelout soon curled up to sleep and rested alongside Charlie.

Hiccup smiled and said, "Congratulations, Charlie, you've just learned the basics on how to train your dragon".

* * *

Leaving the Terrible Terror enclosure with Hiccup, Charlie was astonished at the Viking's approach to dealing with dragons, who were actually tameable compared to the dragons he had encountered at the Dragon Sanctuary back in Romania.  
Telling this to Hiccup as well as their methods and the fact that dragons are considered vicious wizard-killers, who can't be tamed, the young Viking's face turned into a scowl, and muttered under his breath, "Like the dragon-killing Vikings of old..., so narrow-minded...", before he then asked Charlie, "Well what do you think. You seemed to like the Terrible Terrors..."  
"Well, yeah, but it's not easy to adopt whatever means you have into, well, befriending your dragons. We don't do that here. And I'm not even sure my fellow dragon-keepers will be quick to adopt such methods. They might even be hostile to the very motion of it".

Scowling further, Hiccup then had a thought come up to him, and said, "Say, Charlie, would you like to meet Toothless"?

* * *

"Toothless! Come on out, bud. I'd like you to meet someone".

And soon enough, outside of Hiccup's tent, Hiccup and Charlie, who was astonished that Hiccup shared a tent with an actual dragon itself, awaited Toothless, who was still within the tent itself.

Itching closer to the tent opening, Hiccup grabbed it with his hands and opened it, only to find it empty.  
He had a quick look of shock, and puzzlement, whilst Charlie, started backing away, quickly, until he slammed right into something.  
And it was not a tree.

Turning around, he was face to face with a sleek, black dragon, that was about smaller than a full grown adult Thestral or Hippogriff, due to it's legs. Charlie also noticed at how streamlined this dragon was, and reckoned that in the air, it must be one fast dragon.  
But his sole attention, was on the eyes. It's green eyes. Which were wide pupils at the moment, which really surprised that such a feature could be on a dragon, for all the dragons that he'd been around, all had slit eyes.

"Ah, there you are, bud! How'd you sneak around us"?  
Hiccup laughed as he approached the dragon and started affectionally interacting with the dragon, much to Charlie's shock, as the dragon returned the affections with very happy sounding sounds.

Then, Hiccup caught sight of Charlie and said, "So, Charlie. Meet Toothless. Toothless, meet Charlie".  
 _Toothless? That's it's name_?

And when the dragon opened it's mouth a bit, Charlie saw that it was indeed not Toothless, for it had teeth within it's mouth.  
But Charlie took on further astonishment as the dragon's teeth retracted out of sight.  
 _Huh, retractable teeth. Very interesting_...

"So, Charlie, want to meet Toothless properly"?  
Charlie absent-mindingly nodded his head, and Hiccup soon said, "Okay, then Charlie, first order of business is to disarm yourself of any weapon, or he won't trust you".  
"Weapon? You mean, my wand"?  
Confusion was on Hiccup's face, until understanding came, and Hiccup said in realisation, "oh, yes, I forgot. You wizards use wands. Yeah, the dragons think of the wands as weapons, oddly enough".

Charlie looked a bit hesitant on giving up his wand, but he complied, pulling the wand by the tips of the fingers, carefully, given that the dragon, Toothless, started growling, hunched himself to the ground in a attack position (which made Charlie nervous, but Hiccup told him that it was perfectly normal) and his eyes turned to slits.  
On further prompting from Hiccup, Charlie took his wand out of his pocket and held it out from him as far away as he could.  
And what came next astonished him.

The dragon indicated his head to one side, and it took Charlie a bit of a while to figure out that he wanted him to throw the wand to one side.  
With no time to ponder, Charlie did so, and the dragon's posture immediately changed, becoming relaxed and the silts in his eyes widening to pupils.  
Then, a fish was put into one of Charlie's hands, and Hiccup's voice whispered in his ear, "Give it to him".

Holding out the fish, Toothless began making his way to the fish, sniffing it curiously, before he opened his mouth, revealing his gums.  
And soon, the teeth unsheathed and snatched the fish from Charlie's hand, who moved back a few steps.

As the dragon started chewing away, Hiccup said, "Well done, Charlie! You're quite a good learner".  
Charlie gave a bit of a smile, as he shrugged and remarked, "Well, thanks, I guess".

And once Toothless finished eating the fish, he moved towards Charlie, only for Hiccup to stand right next to Charlie and say, "Urr, no, bud, you're not gonna give him a fish head to eat. That's a bit too far, bud".  
Toothless looked sad at Hiccup's rebuke, so much that Hiccup instead went, "Instead, why don't you let him get closer and pet him. I'm sure he'll like that, eh, bud"?

Toothless gave off a gummy smile, and Charlie laughed, as he saw that out of all the things he expected for today, he did not expect that a 18 year old and a dragon would share such a close companionship.  
And Charlie said, "Well, Hiccup, I sure would like to. Let's get to know, ermm, Toothless, properly, shall we"?

* * *

After Charlie spent some time, hanging around with the Night Fury, Hiccup soon continued on the tour of the camp, showing Charlie Weasley his fellow Dragon Riders, who came along as they showed more dragons, namely, the Changewings, the Deadly Nadders, the Gronckles, the Hideous Zippleback, the Monstrous Nightmares, the Scauldron, the Speed Stingers, the Thunderdrum, the Typhoomerang and the Whispering Death.

At the end of it all, Charlie was now sitting with Hiccup, in Hiccup's tent, really like a kid who'd gotten themselves a lifetime supply of Honeydukes chocolate for Christmas.  
Soon enough, both Hiccup and Charlie were having fun, discussing with one another over each other's dragons, before they got down to business and Charlie started talking about the initial plans for both the Vikings and the Dragon Keepers to work together, to insure that, both dragons from both the dragon keepers and the vikings got along well, as well as ensure that the dragons would need to be insured that they do not go overboard in their positions as challenges for the champions and also allow the passing of dragon knowledge from both sides.  
Hiccup, when this was said, smiled and said, "Let me get you something, Charlie".  
Reaching back for one of his drawers, he soon got out a book, and said, "This is an vital part of dragon knowledge for us Vikings. And I think you could find it useful, Charlie".

Taking the big book in his hands, Charlie saw the cover,

 _The Book of Dragons, by Bork the Bold_  
- _Revised Edition, by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

Charlie smiled and said to Hiccup, "This will be a very interesting read, indeed. But my, what a big book! So there's more dragons than what you've got on the camp"?

Hiccup, grinned and chuckled as he went, "Charlie, you and I are gonna get along, just fine".

* * *

 **Originally, this was a planned series of one-shots focused around Harry's Care of Magical Creatures class studying Berk dragons, at the time of the Triwizard Tournament.**

 **But then, I thought realistically, that only seventh-years would be able to do such a thing, given that the Ministry of Magic classifies the dragons of their own wizarding world to be XXXXX out of all the five categories of the Ministry of Magic Classification, due to their danger and their supposed impossibility to be tamed or domesticated.**  
 **And plus, I wouldn't put past Draco Malfoy to try a repeat of Third Year, that was to carelessly get swiped by Buckbeak, but instead, provoke one of Berk's dragons. *shudders***

 **And thus, this still will be a series of one-shots, and I'm still considering having one-shots of particular Care of Magical Creatures classes around certain dragons.**

 **Also, forgive me, on the portrayal of Charlie's character, but unlike much of the Weasley family, we never really got much of an in depth look at him, so I was kind of relying on the very few facts that I knew about him.  
** **And I was trying to portray him as not hostile to Hiccup's ways of dealing with dragons, but a bit wary. I hope I was successful, but if I wasn't, let me know.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time!**


	2. Meeting Hagrid and Hippogriffs

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely J.K. Rowling and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _The Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, United Kingdom_.  
 _10th November, 1994_.

It had been three days, since Hiccup Haddock first met Charlie Weasley, and things had gone well between the two of them.  
Hiccup and Charlie, along with the other dragon riders, were working together in preparation for the arrival of the dragon keepers.  
They were due to arrive on the 17th of November, because the dragon keepers were apparently traveling under the cover of darkness, away from "the Muggles".

Hiccup, having gotten up from his resting position in his tent, pulled away the blanket he used as a bed cover for his makeshift bed in his tent, and put on his leather armor over his red tunic, then fitted on his fake leg.  
Getting up, Hiccup walked out of the tent, and decided to walk around for a bit on this Thursday morning.  
Charlie was out, apparently still handling a few details in preparation for the dragon keepers' arrival. But he told Hiccup the day before, that he'd be in for the afternoon.

Hiccup was definitely looking forward to it, for he found quite a kindred spirit in Charlie, who was not just interested in all sorts of dragons, but magical creatures as a whole.  
Charlie's enthusiasm for dragons seemed to match Hiccup's, which delighted him and Fishlegs (who seemed to get along well with Charlie as well).

But for now, Hiccup had to settle for venturing the Hogwarts grounds (and not deep into the Forbidden Forest, for he had been told that the Forbidden Forest was not called that for nothing, so being not as familiar with the wizarding world that he was, Hiccup complied with this).

* * *

Hiccup was now laying his eyes on what seemed to be a herd, of what seemed to be, the most strangest animals he had laid across before.

They looked like horses, but apart from having the body of a horse, they had the head of an eagle (a bird of prey that Hiccup had seen in distant lands within the Archipelago), a pair of wings and front legs that looked like it belonged to an really oversized eagle, with talons that put a Deadly Nadder's to shame.

"Whoa..."  
"Magnificent, arn't they"?

The voice made Hiccup jump. That sort of voice, very jolly and rough, sounded like it fitted right at home at Berk, and when he turned to look at the owner of that voice, his suspicions confirmed it.  
In fact, the, well, man, who spoke, was about as big as a Viking, and had a dark beard that would make him at home on Berk, but the one thing that made him really stand out, was that this man was **taller** than his father, and that was saying something.

Hiccup's mouth, gaping wide open, then felt compelled to respond.  
"Urr, sure, urm..."

The big man replied, "Ah, yeh mus' be Hiccup! Name's Rubeus Hagrid. But yeh can call me Hagrid".

The big man, Hagrid as he was apparently called, then offered one of his hands to shake, which when Hiccup returned the gesture, he noticed that his hand was completely engulfed by the giant man's hand!  
And furthermore, despite the fact that Hiccup was sort of used to bear-crushing hugs from his father, who'd forget his own strength in regards to his son, Hiccup was completely not used to this strong grip from Hagrid and had to curtly avoid yelling in pain, and instead let out a squeak and said awkwardly, "Yeah, nice to meet you too, Hagrid. Yeah, the name's Hiccup. So what are you doing here"?  
"Oh, ahem, jus' bout to tend to the Hippogriff herd".  
Hiccup was initially confused and asked, "Hippogriffs"?, before his gaze fell on the winged horse-eagle things and he came to the realisation and went, "oh, right, those things over there, they're Hippogriffs, am I right"?

"Yeah. Wanna see em up close"?

Intrigued about the possibility of getting to know more about a magical creature, Hiccup smiled and simply said, "Lead the way".

Moving up to the enormous pen, surrounding the Hippogriff herd (even though Hiccup reckoned that without a roof, a pen surely wasn't gonna be enough to stop them from flying away), Hiccup was close enough to get a very good look at the Hippogriffs and some distinct features and details.  
Apart from their orange eyes, each Hippogriff had distinct colours, that made them stand out from one another.  
One had pale brown, the other had chocolate brown, another charcoal grey and another jet black.

"So, what yeh reckon, Hiccup"?

Looking over at the giant man, Hiccup could only say, "Amazing..."

"Yes, they definitely are, arn't they, Hiccup"?

Turning around, Hiccup and Hagrid saw the owner of that familiar voice.

Hiccup smiled, "Charlie! I thought you'd be here this afternoon".  
"Yeah, I finished sooner than expected. My fellow dragonologists are apparently stuck outside of Leeds. They needed to stop and wait or get spotted by Muggles. A few more days and they'll need to be past Newcastle before they arrive on the 17th, provided there be no more incidents enroute. Anyways, so how are you, Hagrid"?

Hagrid smiled and said, "Charlie! Great to see yeh. Sorry I haven't been able to see yeh, been a bit busy".  
"Nah, that's okay, Hagrid, believe me, I've been busy also. So, introducing Hiccup to the Hippogriffs, are you, Hagrid"?  
"Yeh, though he might like to see them".

A chuckle and Charlie then asked Hiccup, "So Hiccup, would you like to learn more about Hippogriffs? I could show you the basics on how to do so".

Taking a look at the Hippogriffs, and then looking back at Charlie, Hiccup then smiled, "I've got some time to kill, so why not"?

* * *

"Okay now, Hiccup. First things first. In order to approach a Hippogriff, you've got to treat it with respect. A bit like approaching your dragons, but a little different. You sure you'll listen to every word I'll be saying"?

Even though nervous, Hiccup tried to project some calm into his voice and said, "Yeah".

Nodding his head, Charlie then asked Hagrid, "So which Hippogriff have you got for us, Hagrid"?

The groundskeeper, already in the midst of the Hippogriff herd, brought out a Hippogriff, this one a dark brown colour.  
"This fella ere's Hooftip. Not the eldest, but not the youngest".

Charlie then started guiding Hiccup through, in his first steps in Hippogriff etiquette.

"Alright Hiccup, first things first, you have to be really careful in how you approach a Hippogriff. They're very proud and easily offended, so never insult them in any way, not unless you want to be ripped to shreds".  
With that statement, Hiccup raised an eyebrow, and muttered sarcastically, "That's very reassuring advice".  
And as if he hadn't heard that, Charlie continued on, "You need to bow first, but always maintain eye contact without blinking. Without blinking, do you understand"?  
Proceeding to do so, Hiccup dryly said, "Okay, maintaining eye contact, without blinking. Okay, I'll turn off my eyelids while I'm at it..."

Bowing, but maintaining a blinkless eye contact with Hooftip, Hiccup stood in place and Charlie went on, "Good. Now, wait for Hooftip to make the first move. Wait until he bows".  
"Urm, okay..."

Awaiting a response from the now curious Hippogriff, Hiccup then tried to fight to keep his eyes from blinking and directly looking at the Hippogriff's eyes, and Charlie noticed this, telling Hiccup to keep eye contact, when Hooftip bowed.

As Hiccup sighed in relief, Charlie then said that it was okay to approach and to touch him, slowly and carefully, though.

Hooftip started approaching as well, thus closing the distance between the young Viking heir and the curious Hippogriff.  
And once they were close enough, Hiccup put out his hands to stroke Hooftip's face.

The Hippogriff seemed to like this, and Hiccup smiled as he started feeling a bit more at ease, being around the Hippogriff.

* * *

After Charlie also came in to interact with Hooftip for a few minutes, the two decided to take their leave, leaving Hagrid to his other duties for the day.  
Hiccup and Charlie were now heading back to the dragon riders' camp site.  
"So, the dragonologists will be arriving with their dragons on the 17th"?  
"Yes, barring any potential incidents enroute".

Nodding his head, Hiccup continued walking on in silence, until Hiccup suddenly said, "You know, Charlie, I can't wait until Toothless gets to meet Hooftip. I have a feeling they'd get along just fine".

Despite his initial fears about the Hippogriff, or the others in the Herd, not reacting well to a dragon, especially one from Berk, Charlie only smiled and said, "I'm sure they will, Hiccup", as the two continued onwards to the camp site.

* * *

 **Well, sorry for the delay everyone but I was having difficulty in figuring out what the focus of the next chapter should be. Initially, I had planned it to be Hiccup meeting Luna and the Thestrals, but I reckoned that was way too complicated and a bit too soon, because for one thing, Luna's a bit of a tricky character to do, I hear, and also, I was figuring out on whenever Hiccup or any of the dragon riders could actually see Thestrals, which is not as straightforward as it seems, because if you remember, Harry didn't immediately start seeing Thestrals until the start of fifth year, a bit of a while after Cedric's death, so it's not as straightforward as "Thestrals can only be seen by those who have seen death", so I reckoned that it requires a bit more than just that.**

 **But no worries, I actually am not saying no to a future 'Hiccup meets Luna' part, it just needs a bit more time to figure out. And also, I need to work out on where to place it (timeline wise).  
And good news, I am planning for Hiccup and the other dragon riders to meet the Trio!**

 **Regardless, I hope I did Hagrid okay, because his way of speaking makes him a bit of a tricky character for me to get down.  
Also, let me know on any ideas or suggestions for new chapters that you have, provided that you provide some details like their dates from any date within the 1994-1995 school year and a brief summary of what the scene should be about.  
And I am planning chapters on the First Task, the Yule Ball, the Second Task and the Third Task, so don't worry about that, but still any suggestions on what'd you like to see in those chapters would be welcome!**

 **So anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time!**


	3. Hiccup meets Harry

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely J.K. Rowling and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _Near the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, United Kingdom_.  
 _12th November, 1994_.

Hiccup Haddock, was infuriated, for the Thorston twins had been up to their usual pranks, which backfired spectacularly, but had resulted in ruining the supply of fish for the dragons.  
These supplies, were fresh fish from Berk, meant to last for 5 weeks latest, before they would need resupply, but Hiccup had groaned a few moments before when he had realised that he needed to fix the problem of feeding the dragons sooner than expected.

And for that, he was heading in the directions pointed out to him by Charlie, to Hagrid's hut, for due to Hagrid being Hogwarts' Gamekeeper and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures, Charlie reckoned that Hagrid would be able to provide a solution to feeding the dragons.

Eventually, he managed to reach the hut, which looked like a house that wouldn't look out of place on Berk.  
Knocking on the front door, Hiccup waited a bit, only hearing silence, until he decided to try again.  
"Hello? Hagrid? Anyone home"?

A few more moments of knocking and Hiccup realised that nobody was home, so he decided to wait a bit, reckoning that Hagrid must be elsewhere, unaware that someone was coming to Hagrid's hut and that someone was not Hagrid.

* * *

Harry, was not having a great Fourth Year so far. Not only did he had to contend with the fact that he had found himself competing as Hogwarts' _second_ champion, despite the fact that he did not enter his name in the Goblet of Fire that night (a reminder that he tried telling some people, only to give up seeing that they just would not take the hint), but also, Ron had completely started to avoid Harry, not speaking or listening to him. It was as if Ron wanted nothing to do with him anymore and truly believed that Harry was all for the attention and the fame, and had cheated to get into the tournament. That really hurt Harry, as he had thought that Ron knew otherwise, in all their years of being in Hogwarts had made their friendship strong enough to withstand anything. But nope, Ron's jealously had gotten the better of him, and as a result, was seen hanging around with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan a lot lately. Even after listening to Hermione's explanation on the fact that the supposed 'expectations' set on him by his family, Harry still felt hurt about his best friend giving him the silent treatment.  
Not to mention that Hedwig was really annoyed with him, for he could not have her sending messages to his godfather Sirius Black, in case she was intercepted, so he had to use other owls to deliver messages.  
Unbeckoned, Harry thought to himself the bitter remark when Harry received the first taste of Hedwig's displeasure, " _First Ron, now you_... _, this isn't my fault_..."

Even though Hermione backed him and believed him, he did feel that sometimes that her support wasn't enough, and that the whole world seemed to be working against him. It was bad enough that Slytherin were hostile to him (which wasn't out of the norm for as long as he could remember), but to have Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joining in was crushing. Of course, Harry couldn't really blame Hufflepuff in his head, for Cedric Diggory, was the one who was chosen as Hogwarts' Champion, and according to many, some were reckoning that Cedric Diggory would prove that Hufflepuff were not the 'black sheep of Hogwarts', as some had called them in the past. But of course, with Harry's mysterious entry into the Tournament, relations between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had become severely strained.  
And on top of that, there was Rita Skeeter to contend with, and Harry got very annoyed at the very mention of her name. So groaning internally and washing away all thought of that despicable reporter, Harry began focusing on the now.

Today had been a very stressful day, especially seeing those bloody "Potter Stinks" badges, which combined with the sneers, the scowls and the whispers, was just so much that Harry had gone down to Hagrid's Hut, hopefully to see if he was present and talk to him, thus taking his mind off recent events, if only for a few moments. Plus, it would be nice for Harry to have someone to talk to (Hermione being in Arithmancy at the moment, a subject which had replaced Charms as her favourite subject at Hogwarts apparently).

But, as Harry walked towards Hagrid's hut, he noticed someone already there, outside the hut.  
Strangely dressed, the stranger was 6"1' tall, had auburn hair and green eyes (remarkably, a bit like Harry's eyes, which he had been told, were his mother's eyes). But most eyecatching of all, the stranger had a prosthetic left limb, like Professor "Mad-Eye" Moody had one on the right leg. But this prosthetic, which came up to his shin, looked very peculiar and strangely designed. However, the peculiar design of the prosthetic didn't seem to hinder the stranger in any way.  
The stranger paced around, outside the front door to the hut, so Harry reckoned he must be waiting for Hagrid.

Harry moved closer, eventually introducing himself to the stranger.  
"Hello there".

The stranger, stopped his pacing around, and turned to look at Harry.

Hiccup took a look at the Hogwarts student in front of him and reckoned that he looked familiar.  
"Can I help you"?  
The student responded, "Well, I was hoping to talk to Hagrid..."  
"Same here, but looks like he's not in".  
Cursing silently, Harry fumed at how that this day was not getting any better.

Hiccup meanwhile, picked up on the student's face, which had the expression of scowling painted all over, but Hiccup could tell that the scowling wasn't directed at him, and asked a bit cautiously, "Hey, you okay? You look like you've been having a really bad day".  
At that, the student made eye contact with Hiccup, and groaned, "You have no idea..."  
After a brief silence, Hiccup then introduced himself by extending his left hand, "Well, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. And you are"?  
The student (who raised an eyebrow, while involuntarily quenching a chuckle at the very idea that someone would name their son after a hiccup) look a quick glance at Hiccup's left hand, then took Hiccup's hand, awkwardly with his own left hand, and giving his name, "Harry Potter".

And strangely, Harry noticed that Hiccup was not starstruck, at the very mention of his name, or just excited that he was in the presence of the one Harry Potter. Given that Harry usually had lots of people be a bit awestruck in his presence, staring at him and his scar like a celebrity, Harry couldn't honestly remember the last time someone never was never awestruck by being in his presence the first time.  
But oddly enough, Harry didn't really mind this at all. It was a bit refreshing.

An awkward silence fell afterwards, until Hiccup broke the ice and asked, "So, a really bad day, eh? Want to talk about it? You might feel a bit better afterwards".  
Harry raised an eyebrow at that, and was internally debating on whenever he should talk about the bad day, or just a really bad start to the year in general, to a complete stranger.

But, Harry just sighed heavily, and just got on with it, "Yeah, but I'm sure if I wanna talk about my currently bad day, or the bad year I seem to be having"?  
Hiccup raised an eyebrow, asking, "Schoolwork being problematic"?  
Harry gave off a chuckle, "Well, Schoolwork I can handle", before his look darkened, "But being picked as the unexpected second Hogwarts champion hasn't been all sunshine and rainbows for me".  
"Wait, two Hogwarts champions"?  
"Urm, yeah, didn't you hear"?  
Hiccup gave off an embarrassed look as he explained, "Well, I haven't been keeping up with events going on within the school walls, I'm just here preparing the...", then the voice in his head told him off for potentially giving one of the Triwizard Tournament champions crucial information that they were not supposed to have, so he choose his next words carefully, "preparing the tasks".

Harry took note on how Hiccup looked like that he almost slipped up and told him something about the First Task, but shook that off, deciding to deal with that mystery later, as Hiccup restarted the conversation, "Anyway, you were telling me about two Hogwarts champions"?  
"Oh, yes, right. Anyway, the champions were chosen by the Goblet of Fire, and it was meant to be three for each school, as it was after all, called the Triwizard Tournament. Students only over the age of seventeen were allowed to put their name in the Goblet and Professor Dumbledore put in an Age Line to prevent anyone under that to enter".  
"And when it came to the day the champions were chosen, it was going smoothly. Viktor Krum was chosen as Durmstang's champion, Fleur Delacour was chosen as Beauxbatons' Champion and Cedric Diggory was chosen as Hogwarts' champion".

And Hiccup got the hint of what happened next, "Then, your name came out, I believe".  
"Yeah. We were listening to Professor Dumbledore giving a closing speech, until the Goblet of Fire spat out my name, and man, things have been difference since then".  
"So, wait a minute, you said the Professor put up an Age Line around this Goblet of Fire to prevent anyone under seventeen to enter, but how come your name came out"?

Harry's face then gave off a look of frustration as he put his hands up to his face and groaned, saying "I don't know. And the thing is, I never put my name within the Goblet, that I swear. I would never have gotten past the Age Line, because I witnessed first hand what happens to underage students who attempted to enter".  
"Well, that Age Line worked, and you would have been unable to put your name in that Goblet, so if you didn't, then who did"?

Hiccup immediately regretted asking that question, as Harry gave him a flat look, and bitterly saying, "I really don't know. But I hope to find out and give him a piece of my mind".  
"Anyway..., so your name came out of the Goblet, making you the fourth champion. What happened afterwards"?  
"Urgh, everyone in school thinks I'm all out for attention, and that I managed to get in the tournament by some flux".  
"Have you tried telling them that"?  
"Yeah, but no one's interested, they all think I got past the Age Line and got my name in the Goblet! All the rest of the houses, they don't want to listen, especially Hufflepuff. I'm being treated like a pariah", Harry growling in conjunction with his sighing, as his face made the most disgruntled look ever.

Hiccup then took the moment of silence to contemplate, and to formulate his answer.  
And said, "Being treated like a pariah. I know what that feels like, most definitely".  
Harry's disgruntled look evaporated, "Really"?  
"Yep. Back at my home, on Berk, I'm the son of Chief Stoick the Vast. And, where we're from, we're supposed to be, tough, strong, burly, big, Vikings, but me, well, I was different. And one thing Vikings didn't like, was that I was different. In fact, they didn't like anything different whatsoever".  
Harry actually, could relate to this, due to his experiences living with the Dursleys, people who really did not like anything different that didn't fit their narrow-minded view of how the world should work. But he felt he was only at the tip of the iceberg so he prompted Hiccup to continue.

"For some time, I was an outcast. The awkward fishbone who didn't fit in anywhere other than being a strange apprentice in a forge. It took me until I was 14, the loss of my foot', tapping his prosthetic on the ground for emphasis, 'and a lot of stuff, to get myself some friends, gain the respect of the village and my father. Well, my situation is probably not anywhere near close to yours, but I do know what it feels like to be an outcast, and a pariah. Believe me".

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah I do. And I'm sorry if I brought any old wounds or anything..."  
Hiccup shrugged it off with a wave of his hand, "Nah, that stuff's in the past. Nothing you can do to change it, but just move on and hope that the next day gets better".

Harry took on a very contemplative look at that, and before he could saying anything else, a voice called out.  
"Arry? Fancy seeing yeh 'ere. No classes to go to"?

Both Hiccup and Harry turned to face Hagrid, who was walking down from the pathway that lead to the castle, towards his hut.  
Harry answered Hagrid's question, "No. Not for quite some time, Hagrid. So, what have you been up to"?  
The big, jolly groundskeeper, offhandedly replied, "Oh, erhm, just stuff teh do at the castle, nothing for yeh to worry 'bout. Anyway, fancy seeing you ere Hiccup. What brings yeh down here"?  
Hiccup knew that he couldn't go into any sort of details in front of Harry, as he tried to hint to Hagrid, "Some urgent business I needed to talk to you about Hagrid, in private, if that's no trouble with you"?  
"No, no, not at all! Come right in, Hiccup"!

But as they moved to go within Hagrid's hut, Hiccup saw Harry and smiled, "Don't worry. I won't take long, so I won't be keeping you waiting".  
Harry gave off a little bit of a smile and said, "It's fine. Go on, I'll wait outside".

* * *

Three minutes later, and Hiccup came through the door of Hagrid's hut, where he saw that Harry was true to his word, waiting outside.

Walking over, Hiccup and Harry then continued on talking to each other, with Hiccup starting off, "So, were you waiting for Hagrid? I've just finished with him and..."  
But Harry instead, said, "Nah, it's almost time for Transfiguration anyway. I gotta get moving. Hagrid'll understand".  
"Urmn, okay. But still, I did tell him that you wanted to talk to him, so if you want to, you can".

Harry nodded, so he went over to Hagrid's door and began talking about how Harry would like to talk to him at some point, to which Hagrid and Harry agreed to meet at a certain time.  
After that was done, Harry went back over to Hiccup, "Well, I'll talk to him before nightfall. Anyways, I better be off to Transfiguration. It was nice talking to you, Hiccup".  
"Really"?  
"Yeah. If you don't mind, I'd actually like to meet up with you some other time", before awkwardly trailing off and continuing hesitantly "...and, erm, well, maybe, become friends"?

Hiccup smiled and said "Yeah, I'd like that too. And maybe I'll be seeing you around, Harry".  
Harry took this as his que to leave, "Yeah, see you around, Hiccup".  
"You too, Harry".

As the two departed and went different directions, Hiccup went back to the Forbidden Forest, not only satisfied that Hagrid would solve the problem of his resupply of food for the dragons, but satisfied that he was in the process of making a friend.

In the other direction, Harry, who was walking back towards the castle, was in a happy mood. The talk with Hiccup had gave a nice distraction from all the troubles he had been having ever since his name came out of the Goblet, and even though having Hiccup as a friend would not fill the hole that Ron had left, he didn't see any harm in having another friend.  
Oh, he couldn't wait until he told Hermione!

* * *

 **Well, it's not quite meeting 'Hiccup and the dragon riders meeting the Hogwarts trio', but it's a start.  
Apologies for the long delay everyone, but writing Hiccup and Harry's first meeting proved to be quite a challenge to me. I hope I was successful, in how I depicted Harry at that sort of period, in the aftermath of having been selected as Hogwarts' second champion.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


	4. Hiccup meets Hermione

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely J.K. Rowling and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, United Kingdom_.  
 _13th November, 1994_.

"So, what was he like"?  
Harry took a brief moment, to answer the question from his friend, Hermione Granger, as they sat together, trying to figure out the Potions homework they had been assigned.

Unlike Ron, Hermione absolutely believed without question that Harry did not put his name into the Goblet of Fire, for she had seen the look on Harry's face that night.  
And she had been helping him in preparing for the First Task, by teaching him certain spells during some of their spare time. Then, in between those times, Harry told Hermione about Hiccup Haddock, the strange young man whom he met outside Hagrid's hut yesterday.  
"Apart from being strangely dressed, like someone from medieval times"?  
Hermione nodded.  
"Well, he's sarcastic at times, but still was nice to talk to. But the thing is, I think he's involved with the tournament in some way Hermione. He nearly slipped up about it in front of me".  
Hermione pondered this, talking to herself, "A young adult, who is clearly not from Britain, who's involved with the tournament in some way".  
Harry also threw in his two cents, "Also, he certainly lifted my spirits up yesterday. I just went down to Hagrid's because I was having a rough day, and you were studying Arithmancy, so I was hoping talking to Hagrid would distract me from all that, but I met this, erm, Hiccup", pausing only when Hermione quenched a slight giggle at that name, before continuing, "and he said, he knew exactly what it feels like to be a pariah and to be shunned".  
At this, Hermione put an arm around Harry's shoulders and said, "I know things are tough Harry for you right at the moment, but you're not a pariah. Not to me".  
Looking at Hermione, Harry gave off a slight smile, showing that he appreciated her support, before saying, "Still, after all the treatment from the Dursleys, and with Ron and much of Hogwarts shunning me, it still felt nice to have someone to connect to".

A long pause from Hermione, and she smiled, before she changed the topic and went, "Maybe he's involved in getting something ready for the Tasks. That'd be my guess".  
Harry then took a moment to consider this and muttered, "Yeah, I just wish, that for once, something in my life would go without a hitch, you know? No Voldemort possessed Professors, no Basilisks, no crazy magical diaries, no Dementors and certainly, no Triwizard Tournaments! Is that really too much to ask for"?!  
Hermione pondered this and asked, "Yeah, a normal school year. I wonder what would that be like"?  
But the question went unanswered, and soon enough, after a long pause, Hermione and Harry went back to continue on with their Potions homework, evidently not wanting to endure the wrath of Professor Snape ( _not that it'd help_ , Harry reckoned).  
However, as Harry got his ink and quill, he couldn't help but think about introducing Hiccup to Hermione.  
 _Maybe, next time me and Hermione have got some free time, we'll go meet Hiccup, and I'll introduce the two of them_ , thought Harry.

* * *

 _Near the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, United Kingdom_.  
 _14th November, 1994_.

Hiccup Haddock was walking back to the Forbidden Forest, after collecting food for the dragons from Hagrid's hut (in two rather large buckets that Hiccup was straining to carry) and having had a conversation with a Professor from the school by the name of Pomona Sprout about certain plants that would need to be removed around the encampment, away from the dragons. Apparently, she was a teacher of a lesson, known as Herbology, and was able to help in regards to what sort of plants would need to be removed from the dragons' presence, and would be able to do it tomorrow, lifting one problem off Hiccup's shoulders.

But before he could get back to the camp within the Forbidden Forest, he could hear someone calling out to him.  
"Hey, Hiccup"!

Turning around, Hiccup saw that Harry Potter was approaching him, and he was not alone. A brunette girl with brown eyes, holding a bag in one of her arms, followed Harry.  
Putting down both buckets full of fish and chicken (making Hiccup breath a sigh of relief), Hiccup looked at Hermione and asked Harry, "a friend of yours"?  
"Hiccup. This is one of my best friends, Hermione Granger. The brightest witch of her age. Ask her anything about the magical world, she'll probably know it. Hermione, meet Hiccup".  
Despite slightly blushing at Harry's description of being bright, Hermione recomposed herself, and extended her hand to Hiccup, who shook it.  
"Nice to meet you, Hiccup. That's quite an interesting outfit you've got".  
Looking at his leather vest-like armor over his red-orange tunic, Hiccup smiled and said, "Yeah, I made it myself. Great, isn't it"?  
Hermione was amazed, "Made it yourself? That's quite impressive. You must be quite brilliant in making things".  
"Yeah, that's not the only thing I made. I've made my false leg', indicating his peg leg, 'a custom built saddle, my own personal shield and a whole ton of other stuff".  
Afterwards, Hermione then turned her attention to the buckets that Hiccup was carrying and asked, "That's quite a combination of food. What are you feeding"?  
Knowing that he couldn't reveal anything about the dragons, Hiccup had to be careful here, so he waved that off with, "Oh, just some animals".  
Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance with one another, wondering what sort of animals would need that much fish and chicken, before looking at the Forbidden Forest, and after having seen Hiccup walking towards the Forest, concluded that his encampment was within the forest, and wondered what was at that encampment.

To avoid any indication of trying to pry answers out of Hiccup, which Harry did not set on putting his new friend on the spot, Harry asked, "So, are you busy at the moment, Hiccup, or do you have a few moments to spare"?  
Looking at Harry, Hiccup smiled and said, "I've got some time to kill".

* * *

And so from then on, Harry, Hermione and Hiccup went on in conversation, about how Harry's day had gone, and Hermione educating Hiccup on some certain stuff about the wizarding world, only barely being able to catch up with her.  
But then Hermione changed subjects after a pause and asked, "So are you enjoying your stay at Hogwarts, Hiccup"?  
At this, Hiccup frowned, "Not entirely. We've been lately confined to the Forest, and we're not allowed to do any..."  
But then, a voice interrupted them, and both Harry and Hermione immediately stiffened, before turning around to face the owner of that rich, smooth voice.  
"Potter. Granger. You two, are going to be late for your Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Moody. Better hurry unless you want 10 points removed from Gryffindor for purposely being late for class".  
"Yes, Professor Snape. Come on, Harry".  
And as Harry and Hermione exchanged a quick 'see you later' to Hiccup, the young Viking in turn, was now face to face with the aforementioned Professor Snape in question.  
Before Hiccup could introduce himself to the Professor, Snape saved him the trouble, "Ah, Mister Haddock. Yes, I know who you are. The 'dragon rider', as if such a creature could be ridden around like a broomstick or a horse".  
"Yeah, my fellow Vikings thought the same, they all thought that dragons were fire-breathing monsters from Hel and could not be ridden, until I proven otherwise, and soon enough, we ride dragons back home".  
Snape's face continued looking at Hiccup with a cold indifference, with dark eyes that seemed to give off a stare that could melt butter, and needless to say, it made Hiccup slightly a bit uncomfortable. Then, the Professor broke the silence and said slowly, "You might want to be careful, Haddock, hanging around with Potter and his lot. Before he, and his arrogant desire for attention drag you down with him. I can see it, the famed Boy-Who-Lived, and the infamous one and only Dragon Rider team up to break the rules..."  
Hiccup now felt inclined to defend himself from the supposed accusations that Snape was making, "Excuse me? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the only dragon rider at the encampment, Professor".  
"Oh? I haven't noticed".  
But before Hiccup could respond after Snape's sarcastic comment, and point out that he had nothing to worry about from him personally, the Professor however drew Hiccup's attention to other matters, with "Haven't you got somewhere to be, Haddock"?  
Hiccup then realised that the others back at the encampment might be wondering where he is at this moment, as he was supposed to be only gone for a while, and he was certain that talking with Harry and Snape combined, had taken a bit more of his time than he would have liked.  
And when he reached down to grab the buckets, he was about to say something to Professor Snape, so that he could dismiss himself from the Professor's presence, but found that he didn't really need to, as the Professor turned around and was walking back towards the castle.  
 _How rude_ , Hiccup thought.

* * *

"Hey, Hiccup"!  
Turning to face Astrid, he then saw her approaching him, presumably to know about the meeting with Professor Sprout, and how it went down, "How did it go with sorting out the plants around our encampment"?  
"Yeah, Professor Sprout said that she'd be around to help sort out the plants in a few days".  
"Okay. Anyways, you took your time".  
Scratching the back of his head, Hiccup awkwardly offered his explanation, "Ah, yeah, I know I had some time to kill, but by Thor, I didn't think it'd go on for that long. Between Harry, his friend and this, really rude Professor, I can't believe how much time has passed".  
Astrid rose her right eyebrow, "A rude Professor"?  
"Yeah, a Professor Snape".  
"Professor Snape? You met Professor Snape"? The unexpected arrival of Charlie made Hiccup jump a bit slightly, and after getting past that shock, soon asked Charlie about Professor Snape, "You know of him"?  
Charlie nodded his head, a bit of a look that suggested sympathy for Hiccup's 'plight' as it were, and said, "Yeah, Professor Severus Snape. Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master. Basically, teaches Potions at Hogwarts. He was teaching when I was at Hogwarts. Very strict, cold and indifferent".  
Hiccup snorted, "Yeah, I got that feeling just being in his presence".  
Then Astrid broke into the conversation and asked Hiccup, "So, Harry and his friend"?  
Having already told Astrid about Harry Potter, Hiccup filled her in on Harry's friend, "Yeah, a one Hermione Granger. By Thor Astrid, the stuff that she knows about the wizarding world is tremendous..."

After trailing off, Hiccup asked, "So, how are things"?  
"Well, the twins tried to do some sort of elaborate prank involving Fishlegs' tent, but Snotlout and me stopped them. I suspect you'll be having words with them soon enough".  
Sighing in frustration, Hiccup nodded and said, "Dealing with those two, sometimes, really tries my patience at the worst of times..."  
Charlie added however, "Well, you need to make sure that those two get squared away before the dragon keepers arrive, Hiccup".

Nodding absentmindedly, Hiccup went, "Yeah, I know..."  
Charlie continued, "Things will be bad enough with our different methods, but those two', Charlie suddenly trailed off as he sighed in frustration, while slightly having a smile, 'remind me of two particular brothers of mine so much, and in some cases, are actually even worse, that I don't think that any pranking that they've got planned, will help the situation".  
Then he faced Hiccup with a stern face, before explaining further, "So you must, I repeat, must, absolutely stress to those two that any pranks in future, will really set back any meaningful work we'll be putting into the Tasks, and strain relations between the two groups".  
Another sigh, and "I'll get onto it right away".

Hiccup turned to go and give the Thorston twins a lecture, as Astrid looked on a bit worryingly.  
Charlie took note and asked her if something was wrong.  
She nodded, and sighed, "Yeah, Hiccup's been working non-stop, and I'm worried for him. He's going to work himself into the ground if I don't think of something".  
Charlie considered this and responded, "Well, why don't you take him down to Hogsmeade? It's quite a popular place and has a lot of places to go and visit".  
Astrid pondered this, and as she did so, Charlie then left, heading off to check on the dragons.

As Astrid was left to her own devices, she looked upon Hiccup, who was heading for the Terrible Terror enclosure, with buckets in hand.  
Reckoning that he could use a break, Astrid resolved to herself to follow Charlie's advice and go on a trip to Hogsmeade, next opportunity she had.

* * *

 **I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, trying to make sure that Harry and Hermione didn't find out that the First Task was all about dragons, so instead, I had them finding out that Hiccup was hiding something, but whatever their guesses are, it's probably far off the mark.  
** **But, boy, I did really enjoy having Hiccup meet Professor Snape. This wasn't actually part of the chapter, at first, but then, it just came out of the blue, and soon enough, I was enjoying myself writing Professor Snape being his usual self around Hiccup.  
** **Don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


	5. Hogsmeade Visit

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely J.K. Rowling and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _Hogsmeade Village, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, United Kingdom_.  
 _15th November, 1994_.

As Hiccup walked alongside Astrid, to a nearby wizarding village, he said, "This is totally a bad idea, Astrid. I should be back at the camp..."  
"Oh, stop worrying, Hiccup, and just relax, you'll be fine! You've been working non-stop at the camp, readying for the dragon keepers! You need this break! And Charlie recommended this place, so I intend to make sure you have this break!"

As Hiccup and Astrid continued walking, Hiccup did concede to her point, for Hiccup had been putting a lot of his hours into getting the campsite ready for the foreign dragons, working alongside Charlie, to ensure that there were no problems between them and Berk's dragons.  
A sigh came and, "Yeah, I guess I do".  
Smiling, Astrid went, "That's the spirit. Now c'mon!"

So, arm in arm, Hiccup and Astrid walked down the path linking Hogwarts to the wizarding village known as Hogsmeade in silence, until they came within sight of it and saw the sight before them.  
An enormous collection of houses and buildings with a design that Hiccup had never seen before, with people moving to and from them, as well as moving around.  
 _Well, quite a village_ , thought Hiccup, as he stood, looking amazed.

Even though Astrid also looked amazed, she managed to shake it off and tug on Hiccup's arm, pulling him out of his daydreaming state.  
"That's enough daydreaming out of you, Hiccup".  
And so, the two young Vikings continued walking towards the village.

* * *

Now, the two of them were in the vicinity of the village, and now that they could get a closer look, were in awe.

As Hiccup and Astrid moved through, they could see through the brightly lit windows of several of the buildings.  
Seeing one building, which a sign above said 'Honeydukes', Hiccup saw it was very popular, due to the amount of people frequently going in and out of it.  
Intrigued, Hiccup went in through the door, with Astrid following him, and what he saw, was astonishing.

Shelves of all sorts of what looked like sweets, which were besieged by students from Hogwarts, and a counter where a large, bald man, was behind.  
Hiccup and Astrid, looked around the shelves, taking a good look at some of these sweets, some with the most oddest names Hiccup had ever heard. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Honeydukes' Best Chocolate, Cockroach Clusters, Fizzing Whizzbees, Ice Mice, Fudge Flies, and Sugar Quills, you name it.

As the two young dragon riders looked upon the sweets, the only sounds from their mouths were "whoa..."  
But as they continued their awestruck gazes and observations, Hiccup and Astrid were approached by a Hogwarts student.  
"First time in Honeydukes?"  
Hiccup and Astrid turned to look at the owner of that voice. A Hogwarts student, with a petite stature, bright brown eyes, and flaming red hair.  
Then, realising that she asked the two of them a question, Astrid took the lead and said, "Yeah, our first time in Hogsmeade actually".  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yeah..."  
Hiccup began the introductions, "So, my name's Hiccup Haddock, and", indicating to Astrid, "this is Astrid Hofferson. So, what's your name?"  
Ginny gave off a snicker after hearing Hiccup's name, but then stopped afterwards and replied, "Ginny Weasley".  
As the two of them did a double take at one another at hearing her surname, Ginny (who didn't notice it) asked, "But, seriously, what kind of name is Hiccup?"  
Hiccup embarrassingly scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, let's not go into that..."

Deciding that the topic was one that Hiccup really wanted to move on from, Ginny took the hint and changed the subject, asking, "So your first trip to Hogsmeade and you decided to go into Honeydukes? Wise decision, if I do say so myself".  
"Why's that?"  
Ginny gave off a blank look, as if she expected them to know what she had meant, and simply said it, like it was obvious, "Well, chocolate?", before trailing off and asking, "Wait, have you never even heard of chocolate in your life?"

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged a awkward glance, before Hiccup sheepishly said, "Should we?"

The shock on Ginny's face, said it all.  
"Are you freaking kidding me?!"  
Astrid responded to Ginny's proclamation, "No. We're not kidding you".

A pause and, "Well, we've definitely got to get you to taste some chocolate".  
So, Ginny went to grab one of Honeyduke's chocolate bars, and then went over to the counter and spoke to the large, bald man, asking him something that Hiccup and Astrid couldn't quite hear over the noise of the other people in the store.

After a while, and the large, bald man was finished with Ginny, the girl in question then left the counter and went over to Hiccup and Astrid.  
Opening the chocolate bar wrapper, Ginny then broke off the bar into two, offering it to Hiccup and Astrid.  
"Go ahead. Try it".

Taking the piece, Hiccup gingerly took a small bite out of it, and immediately, after experiencing the sensation of the taste, Hiccup took another bite. This time, bigger.  
Astrid was the same, and took more bites out of the piece of chocolate she was given, clearly liking it as well.

The next question on Hiccup and Astrid's minds were, "Can we have some more?"

Ginny smiled, and said, "I think I can arrange that".

* * *

Exiting from Honeydukes, Hiccup, Astrid and Ginny were carrying a bag each, with some of the various chocolates that Ginny could afford.

And now out into the streets of Hogsmeade, Ginny then said, "Well, since this is your first trip to Hogsmeade, you should really consider going to the Three Broomsticks".  
"The what?"  
"The Three Broomsticks. C'mon, I'll show you".

Then, Ginny walked, leading Hiccup and Astrid up the streets of Hogsmeade, walking past the various thatched cottages and triangle roofed buildings, until they reached their destination, The Three Broomsticks Inn.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at the front for a while, prompting Ginny to beckon them in.  
"Well, come on in, then".  
Opening the door, the two followed Ginny into the Three Broomsticks, to see it packed with people.

Ginny, however saw someone she recognised and moved through the crowds of people within the Three Broomsticks, with Hiccup and Astrid following her, before they came to a table.  
Ginny sat down, while Hiccup and Astrid took seats across from her.  
"I'll go get us some drinks. What will you have?"  
Hiccup and Astrid exchanged glances with one another, before Hiccup responded, "I dunno. What could we have?"  
Ginny pondered this, before coming to an idea, "Oh, I know exactly what to get you two", before suddenly leaving with an abrupt "Don't move". The two watched, as Ginny went over to the counter and talked with the woman behind it.  
As Ginny engaged in conversation with the woman behind the counter, Hiccup and Astrid started talking to each other, with Hiccup asking Astrid "Quite an impressive village, isn't it?"  
But then, Ginny arrived, carrying two mugs in her hands, as well as one in her right arm, putting the two mugs in front of Hiccup and Astrid, before putting hers down, and then proceeding to sit down.

Looking at the mugs, Astrid asked "What's this?", to which Ginny replied, "Butterbeer".  
Hiccup snorted and mouthed, "Butterbeer?"  
But despite this, Hiccup took his mug and gingerly took a sip, before grimacing at it's taste.  
Astrid asked what it was like, and Hiccup replied, "Quite strange. Have a try".  
Complying, Astrid took her mug to her lips and sipped it, and went, "Tastes like Yaknog mixed with butter".  
Hiccup, remembering what Yaknog tasted like back home, and remembering what butter tasted like as well, grimaced at that, before saying simply, "urgh".

"Hey guys!"  
Hiccup and Astrid looked to see who Ginny were referring to, and saw two identical twins, both red haired, like Ginny, making Hiccup wonder if they were related.  
The two introduced themselves, "Hello, my name's Fred Weasley".  
"And my name's George Weasley".

"So you are related then".  
The twins looked at Hiccup, and then, looked at each other, before Ginny spoke up and said, "Yeah, Fred and George are the fourth and fifth eldest in the family. Right after Percy, and in front of Ron", her tone changing to a cringe, before changing to normal, "and of course, yours truly, me".  
After that introduction, the twins then asked, "So, who are you, and what are you doing, on this fine snowy day in Hogsmeade?"  
Introducing themselves, Hiccup gestured to himself and Astrid, "Well, my name's Hiccup Haddock, that's Astrid Hofferson, and I'm apparently, taking a break. On her insistence, I might add".  
After Astrid punched Hiccup's arm, Hiccup frowned at her for that, before adding, "And I do appreciate your efforts, Astrid. I really do".  
Astrid smiled and said, "That's better".

Turning back to the twins, Hiccup asked the two of them, if they'd like to sit down.  
The twins, sat themselves down, besides their sister. Then, Ginny asked, "So, what have you been up to, you two?"  
"Well, dear sister, me and George, were just,"  
"wandering around in Hogsmeade,"  
"handing out Canary Creams,"  
"to any who'd be interested,"  
"and let's just say, they weren't, were they, George?"  
"No, they weren't, Fred, but moving on,"  
"me and George, then got into a snowball fight,"  
"With Angelina, Katie and Alicia,"  
"Who were very miffed about being pelted with snowballs, weren't they, George?"  
"That they were indeed, Fred!"  
"And after they retaliated,"  
"With some snowballs of their own,"  
"We were very drenched, and I said, 'George, dear twin, could we get out of the snow'?,"  
"'And into the nice warm comfy confides of the Three Broomsticks, Fred'?,"  
"'Yes, indeed, George', I said,"  
"So, then, we made our way over to the Three Broomsticks,"  
"Where we saw you three,"  
"And here we are".

Silence filled, and Hiccup was the one who broke it.  
"That, is one impressive explanation. I might consider giving you a round of applause".  
The twins shared a laugh, as did Ginny.  
Astrid, who was smiling, then asked, "Canary Creams?"  
Ginny immediately shut down that train of thought before Astrid would regret it, by saying "Trust me, Astrid. Don't even think about trying it".

But Fred and George seemed to have other ideas, as someone approached them, and asked about their Canary Creams. Fred held out a hand and the person in turn dropped down seven silver coins into Fred's hand, before being handed a Canary Cream, then leaving for his own table. Intrigued, Hiccup and Astrid watched as he then began eating it, seemingly on his way to a place to sit, until suddenly, he turned into a very large bird.  
Everyone within the Three Broomsticks soon erupted into laughter (including Hiccup and Astrid) as he started running around wondering what was going on, for a full minute, until he reverted back into his normal appearance.

Fred and George were joining in, until they were caught in the glaze of the man's glare, who now got up on his feet and was advancing toward them in a menacing manner.  
Immediately, Fred and George bolted, followed by the now angry man who was yelling for his money back.  
Then, as soon as the doors closed, business within the Three Broomsticks went on as usual, as if nothing happened.  
While Ginny was off to refill their drinks (which were empty by now), Hiccup, amused, soon whispered to Astrid, "Charlie was right. Those two really are like Ruff and Tuff".  
Astrid, in agreement, whispered back, "Yeah, more prankster twins. Gods help us all if they ever decide to team up".  
Hiccup's amusement soon evaporated, and he cringed, responding, "If that day ever comes, may the gods have mercy on us all".  
Astrid snorted, "I'll drink to that", and after a pause, went, "Well, when the drinks come, that is".

The drinks did come, and after Hiccup and Astrid took a sip from them, Ginny asked, "So, what do you plan to do during the duration of your trip in Hogsmeade, Hiccup and Astrid?"  
The two of them exchanged a look, before Hiccup earnestly said, "I don't know. What do you think we could do?"

* * *

It had been a few hours and Hiccup and Astrid had been for quite a trip in Hogsmeade with Ginny (who was returning to the castle as well, but had left Hiccup and Astrid to their own devices). So much so, that Hiccup recommended to Astrid coming back here for another trip when they had the chance.  
Hiccup and Astrid were now walking up the road leading up to Hogwarts, just the two of them together, holding each other's hands, with Astrid resting her head on Hiccup's left shoulder.

"So, Hiccup, great time?"  
Looking at Astrid, who looked up at Hiccup, Hiccup smiled, "Yep. This trip, I definitely needed. Thanks, Astrid".  
Astrid smiled back, with a simple, "You're welcome".

The two continued holding each other's hands all the way back.

* * *

 **Well that's that.** **Hiccup and Astrid take a trip to Hogsmeade, and have a good time.  
** **Thought that this would make a great Valentine's Day gift, so, wishing you all a Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!  
** **  
Oh, and special thanks to Tsukiko K for pointing out a mistake I've been making in regards to exclamation points and question marks being outside of quotations. Whoops! That definitely won't be happening again in future.**

 **Do stay tuned for Chapter 6, which is coming soon!**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


	6. The Dragon Keepers Arrive

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely J.K. Rowling and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _The Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, United Kingdom_.  
 _17th November, 1994_.

As Hiccup slept in his tent, he could feel Toothless' sniffing nose right up close to him and the air from his nostrils, that made contact with his skin. And when Toothless was not satisfied with his rider's non-response, the Night Fury started poking Hiccup with his paws.

Groaning and squinting, the still sleepy Hiccup murmured sleepily, "leave me alone, Toothless..."  
A bit put off, the Night Fury grunted and started to nudge Hiccup with his face, until Toothless decided to push Hiccup off, resulting in Hiccup dropping to the floor with a thud, which definitely woke him up.  
"OWWWWWWWWW!"

At that sound, many dragons perked up, while birds in the trees all flew off into random directions.

Rubbing his head and groaning, Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Toothless, "Aww, c'mon, Toothless, couldn't you have just have let me have a few more minutes?"  
The Night Fury made a laughing sound, and then got out of the tent and started bouncing around.  
Hiccup sighed, and as he groaned, got up and started putting on his gear, saying "Hold on, bud, I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
This didn't really stop the dragon, until Hiccup got his gear sorted out and he did get into view, causing Toothless to come to him, continuing to bounce around and waggling his tail like a dog. Hiccup knew that it was as if Toothless was saying ' _c'mon, c'mon, let's go for a flight!_ '

But unfortunately, no matter how much Hiccup really wanted to go flying with his dragon, he had to concede to reality, shaking his head, "No, Toothless. Bud, cut it out, you know we're not to go flying in the daytime. We're not meant to be seen by any of the students!"  
Toothless made a very annoyed grunt at that, and Hiccup could see the expression on his face said it all, that Toothless was very unhappy.  
As Toothless walked off into another direction, he whipped his tail into the ground causing dirt and dust to be chucked up into Hiccup's face, making him cough and splutter as he wiped some dirt and dust from his face.

Hiccup was so absorbed into thinking on how he could make it up to his friend, that he didn't hear Charlie Weasley approaching him. So it came as a big shock when Charlie coughed to get his attention, causing Hiccup to jump slightly.  
As Hiccup spluttered an apology and explained on how Charlie surprised him, which Charlie accepted that explanation, Charlie looked at Toothless and his somewhat displeased posture and asked, "Well, what's the matter with him?"  
"Oh, Toothless just wants to go flying. But I think he's a bit upset that we can't do that at this present time".  
Charlie nodded his head slowly, before he went straight onto business, "Ah, right. Anyway, I'm here to let you know that the dragon keepers are arriving today".

And immediately, Hiccup perked up at this piece of news.  
"Arriving today? When?"  
"In about three hours. Along with the dragons".  
"How many dragons?"  
"Four. Originally three would have been only picked, but the fourth was only in reserve in case one of the dragons got sick. But since the whole kerfuffle with the Goblet of Fire picking a fourth champion, the reserve dragon will be picked as well".  
Hiccup also remembered that the dragons from Berk would also be a part of the First Task, and said, "And there'll be certain dragons from Berk alongside, for whoever choses a specific dragon".  
Charlie nodded his head, "That's right. And also, that's another thing. We've got to ensure that both dragons get along with one another, so in the coming days before the First Task, we'll need to familiarise them with each other".  
"Can't wait to meet em", was Hiccup's response, as Charlie then went, "Well, you better let everyone know, and prepare your dragons. I've got to go and meet the dragon keepers and get them into the forest without anyone seeing them".  
"Alright, see you in three hours".

As Charlie walked off, Hiccup walked the other way, looking all cheerful as he came up to Toothless and said, "Well, bud, looks like you're gonna meet some new friends today".  
Toothless' disgruntled demeanour gave way for a much more excited and vibrant demeanour, as he started bouncing around.  
"Hey, hey! Bud, calm down! I know you're excited, but they'll be arriving in three hours".  
But as Toothless continued bouncing around, Hiccup said "Well, anyway..., to make up for not flying, how 'bout some cod while we're at it? Okay bud?"  
Toothless' toothless grin said it all, and Hiccup smiled, "Atta boy, bud".

* * *

 _Three hours later_...

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MINDS, YOU SAVAGE BARBARIANS?!"

Hiccup's roaring voice cut right through the forest, and made the dragon keepers flinch, as the young dragon rider looked upon the four dragons, that were being kept in cages.  
All the other dragon riders, looked on, as they stood behind Hiccup, with varying looks on where they stood at this current time. Astrid looked on in sympathy for Hiccup, whilst Fishlegs looked on disapprovingly towards the dragon keepers, whilst Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked on with indifference.

It took a while for the dragon keepers to find their voices to speak, but one of them said "Pardon me, young man, but I'm sure there's no need for all that shouting. So, what's the problem?"  
Hiccup snapped his head up at the one who spoke and raised his own voice, "The problem? Oh, I don't know, the fact that you're mistreating your dragons like this!", pointing at the really confining cages of the Common Welsh Green, Chinese Fireball, Swedish Short-Snout and Hungarian Horntail.  
And Hiccup was only just getting started, as he went on a rant, "The fact that you're keeping them in tightly confining cages, is bad enough, but you have the audacity to treat them like savage animals really draws the line for me!"  
One dragon keeper then spoke out, "But how do you expect us to get the dragons over here?"  
Hiccup shot the dragon keeper a deadpan look and after a pause, said "Well, flying them over here would be a start...", but was cut off by a huge amount of laughter from the dragon keepers.  
"Fly them? Are you out of your mind, young man? Dragons can't be ridden like a horse! They'll tear you apart before you can even get close up to them!"

Charlie, who was off to the side, looked at Hiccup and said, "I did warn you, Hiccup. Our methods are not the same as yours".

Sighing in frustration, Hiccup nodded his head, "Hearing about your methods is one thing, but to see it right in front of me, the way that you treat them, seeing it is something else".  
And Hiccup started pacing around, angrily muttering to himself, before Astrid went over to his side, and started whispering into his ear.  
"Hiccup, I know you're angry, but we do need to cooperate with them".  
"But what am I supposed to do? You saw them, Astrid, they laughed at the mere motion of flying them over here, and Charlie has said that their methods are not the same as ours! How can we cooperate with one another if our methods are so different from each other?"  
Astrid, dismayed at Hiccup's downtrodden demeanour as he groaned, pondered on his question, before coming to an epiphany and whispered, "Introduce them to Toothless. Show them proof that all dragons are not all savage monsters as they have been taught".  
Hiccup contemplated this option, humming to himself, before nodding his head.  
"Alright, then. Let me go get him and we'll get started".

After telling Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to keep the dragon keepers occupied, Hiccup took a bit of a trek to his tent, where Toothless was waiting, after Hiccup had told him to stay there for a while as he and the others greeted the dragon keepers.  
"Hey, bud, come on out..."  
Hiccup didn't even have to open the tent up, for Toothless just suddenly shot out of the tent, bouncing around, before pouncing onto Hiccup, who yelped and squeaked an "owwww!", as he fell onto the ground, before Toothless got off and started bouncing around excitedly.

Hiccup got up into an sitting position, and urged his dragon to calm down, "Hey, hey, hey, bud, calm down! Calm down! Listen, we're gonna meet some new people!"  
At this, Toothless' attention perked up at Hiccup's words, as he went on, "Yeah, we're gonna introduce you to new people! And to some new dragons!"

* * *

While Hiccup took Toothless along to meet the dragon riders, explaining to him a few things, Charlie was trying to smooth things over with his colleagues, who were clearly skeptical on Berk's dragon riders and their 'soft approach'.  
"Guys, please, their methods may seem to be unusual, but you could learn a lot from them, trust me!"  
"Oh, come on, Charlie, be realistic here! These so-called dragon riders are a joke! You know that a dragon cannot be tamed, and these are just a bunch of stupid kids who think that they can do what centuries of wizards have failed to do!"

But as the argument went on, Hiccup whistled, cutting through the shouting voices, who abruptly shut up, and said, "Okay, everyone. Now, you may think of me as a kid who clearly knows absolutely nothing about dragons. Well to tell you the truth, I'm still learning. Truth is, we never stop learning about new things in life. But if you can all give us a chance, we can share what we know".

After that speech, Hiccup continued, "Now, I want to introduce you all, to a friend of mine. His name is Toothless", before stepping aside and letting Toothless move up to Hiccup's side.  
The dragon keepers, upon seeing Toothless, tensed, and hands were quickly drawn towards their wands, an action which Hiccup and Charlie noticed.  
"No no no no! No wands!"  
Even though some exercised restraint (but kept their hands by their wands and kept a tense posture), one did not and took out his wand, pointing it at Toothless, who narrowed his eyes into slits, hunched his body low to the ground and growled at him.

Sensing that he needed to get this situation under control, Hiccup immediately shouted, "Alright, that's enough! Both of you!"  
Indicating to the dragon keeper's wand, he said to the dragon keeper, "Put your wand away!"  
The dragon keeper in question, looked at Hiccup in disbelief, and said, "Young man, if you haven't noticed, that's a dragon on the loose!"  
Infuriated, Hiccup snapped in frustration, "His name, is Toothless. And he's only dangerous if you get on his bad side! You need to get his trust so he'll trust you back, and you pointing your wand is not doing that! He thinks it's a weapon, so put it away right now!"

The dragon keeper, looked at Hiccup in absolute disbelief, and said back, "Alright, this is absolute madness! Dragons cannot be tamed! End of story! You're absolutely delusional if you think you can even tame dragons with such tricks! What kind of fantasy world are you living in?!"  
Feeling that a potential headache was forming already, due to this person's idiocy (and thinking that the man was much more stubborn than a Viking and that was saying something), Hiccup asked, "Alright, what's your name?"  
"It's Simion".  
"Well, Simion, if you do not point your wand away, I cannot guarantee that Toothless will not attack you. Please do us all a favor please, and put that wand away NOW!"

Hiccup's harsh rebuke, was enough to make Simion do exactly just that.  
And then, Hiccup now got serious, before things heated up, "Alright, let's face facts here! We're here to do one thing, and that is, prepare the dragons for the First Task, and we're not gonna do that, arguing and bickering over each other's methods. Alright?"

Silence fell, as the dragon keepers scowled at Hiccup, and Charlie immediately took over, speaking to his fellow dragon-keepers, "Look, I know you have strong opinions regarding the Dragon Riders and their methods, but Hiccup's right. We need to get ready for the First Task, and that's on the 24th, around seven days from now".

Hiccup then extended his hand to Toothless and turned his head the other way, closing his eyes as he did so.  
And much to the amazement of the dragon keepers, Toothless closed his eyes and closed the gap, making contact with Hiccup's palm.  
Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at the dragon keepers, whose mouths were open and agape, and smiled at them.  
"Well, then. Shall we get a move on? And I'll show that even your dragons can be approached in the right way".

* * *

They managed to do so, and the Dragon Keepers and the Dragon Riders managed to get the four dragons, the Ukrainian Long-Belly, the Chinese Fireball, the Common Welsh Green and the Hungarian Horntail, settled in.

Then Hiccup stood in front of the cage of the currently asleep Hungarian Horntail, slightly distasted at how cramped and confined the dragon must feel. Looking at the scars all over it's body, Hiccup frowned, at it's current state, before saying to one of the dragon keepers, "Wake it up".  
"Why would you want to do that? Do you have a death wish? The Hungarian Horntail's the most vicious out of all our dragons, and that's saying something".  
Scowling back at whoever said that, Hiccup said "Because I want to break the ice, by introducing him, or her, to Toothless".

Even though they looked skeptical, Charlie sighed and said to his colleagues, "Well, we never know until we try, so might as well go with it. Let's introduce her to Toothless".  
All the dragon keepers took out their wands and shouted " _Rennervate!_ ".  
Immediately, flashes of red light came out from the tips of their wands and reached the Hungarian Horntail, which at first, slurred a bit before sluggishly opening it's eyes slightly, squinting at first, before starting to open fully.  
Her eyes (Hiccup now starting to call the Horntail a she), narrowed at Hiccup, and immediately, growled and snarled, seemingly about to unleash it's fire onto Hiccup.

The dragon keepers pointed their wands at the Hungarian horntail, but Hiccup waved them all down, to which Charlie whispered for them to follow Hiccup's instructions. Reluctantly, they did, until Hiccup said, "Unlock the cage, I want to introduce her to Toothless".

One dragon keeper was about to voice a protest, until Charlie shook his head, and said, "I'll do it".  
Pointing his wand at the cage, he waved it around in a specific way, until the cage door opened.  
Smiling, Hiccup then stepped off to the side, allowing Toothless to step forward and closer to the dragon which was creeping out of it's cage.

Soon, the Hungarian Horntail laid it's eyes on the Night Fury and the two dragons starred at each other, right into their very own eyes, Toothless' bright green eyes against the Hungarian Horntail's yellow slitted eyes.  
Everyone present seemed to hold their breath, as they awaited which one of the dragons would make the first move.

Toothless dared to make the first move, but the Horntail seemed to not be ready for that yet, as it snapped it's jaws and snarled, making Toothless jump back and growl as it hunched down close to the ground.  
The dragon keepers made a go to draw their wands, only for Hiccup and Charlie to stop them while they were at it. Reluctantly, the dragon keepers put them away, but still kept their hands close by, just in case.

Soon, Toothless decided to try again, itching ever closer to the Hungarian Horntail, who was now curious about the 'newcomer', so to speak, and continued to have the Night Fury within it's gaze. Allowing it to approach, the Horntail also moved to close the distance between it and the Night Fury, before coming nose to nose with one another.  
The Horntail sniffed, everyone able to hear the vast exhaling and inhaling of air, as it's it's nostrils contracted and expanded.  
Eventually, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, as the Horntail relaxed, and in turn, the Night Fury started making very happy noises as the Horntail allowed Toothless to rub his head against hers. Soon enough, the two of them were in the process of making friends with one another in no time.

Hiccup, who was pleased with this development, then walked up to Charlie, who was looking on in amazement, and asked, "So, what do you think, Charlie? Shall we get started on making sure your fellow colleagues get to grips on our dragons?"  
Charlie looked at Hiccup, and smiled, "Sure, Hiccup. Granted I suppose it'll be a while, but I'll make sure that they'll get to grips by the time of the First Task".  
Hiccup smiled back, and looked upon the dragon keepers, before turning back at Charlie and saying, "Alright, then. Let's get started".

* * *

 **Well, you may not know this, but this was one difficult chapter to get down! (Keeping in mind, that I was working on Chapter 4, Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 at the same time, by the way)  
I clearly had the challenge of making sure that the whole thing, from the dragon keepers arrival, Hiccup just seeing their methods in person, his reaction to it, to the introduction of Toothless, and the encounter between Toothless and the Hungarian Horntail went down smoothly and accordingly, to how I envisioned it in my mind. But I'm glad that I got this done eventually. I just hope it meets your satisfaction.  
** **Regardless at how the chapter went down, I did myself, enjoy writing the first meeting between Toothless and the Hungarian Horntail, even if I tried to balance it out between not dragging it out for two long, and not making it too short (These are two dragon species that are unfamiliar with one another, after all, so I had to ensure that the Horntail needed to be wary at first, but then take the first step in making friends with the Night Fury).**

 **So, yeah..., that's pretty much it. Now begins the work of getting the rest of the dragon keepers to grips with Berk's dragons before the First Task begins.  
Any further suggestions for future chapters are still welcome!**

 **Anyways, d** **on't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


	7. Welsh Greens & Terrible Terrors

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and How to Train Your Dragon, do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely J.K. Rowling and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _The Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, United Kingdom_.  
 _18th November, 1994_.

After settling themselves and their dragons in for the night, the Dragon Keepers were now starting teaching the Dragon Riders on their dragons.

Today, a dragon keeper by the name of Luca, was teaching the Dragon Riders about the Common Welsh Green, which Luca said, was a female (all their dragons being females).  
"The Common Welsh Green can be distinguished by it's green skin with brown undertones. It usually preys on sheep and other small mammals, and tends to inhabit high mountain areas to nest".  
A pause and after raising his hand, Fishlegs asked, "How big can it grow to?"  
"The average adult can grow to lengths of around 18 feet. This one is around 18 feet 1 inches, so slightly she is one inch longer than the average adult".

The next question came from Astrid, who asked "What sort of weaknesses does it have?".  
An dragon keeper named Kašpar, answered "Given that it lives within high mountainous areas, it's adapted for those kind of environments, so it's sense of sight is stronger than it's sense of smell. That's the main thing about the Welsh Green. Their eyes have perfect vision, perfect for spotting it's prey in high altitudes and amongst the wilderness".  
Then, a dragon keeper named Gábor, "But while it's sense of smell is not as strong as other dragons and it has perfect vision, another weakness is that the Welsh Green has, is that it's forward facing eyes, only give it 180-degree vision, limiting awareness of any potential threats".

The lesson continued on, with all the Dragon riders listening closely.

* * *

After getting to know more, about the Common Welsh Green, Charlie had allowed the Dragon Riders to start teaching the Dragon Keepers about their own dragons. To start off with, Hiccup had decided to start off with the basics, in regards to the classes of dragons, before starting to teach them about the dragons.

Even though the Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback, Gronckle and the Whispering Death had been selected for the First Task, Hiccup had seen it prudent that the Dragon Keepers be taught the basic dragon types, before getting down to the individual species within the classes that they had on hand.

"Alright, to start off with, our dragons, are divided into classes, classes which are divided by abilities and features that each of them possess. I won't go over all of our listed dragons in the Dragon Manual, for we haven't got all of them here. Instead, we're going to list the dragons that we do have present".

Pacing around, Hiccup listed the classes,  
"Firstly, we have the Stoker class. The firebreathers of our world. Consisted of the Terrible Terror, the Monstrous Nightmare and the Typhoomerang. We have about 12 Terrible Terrors, lead by Smokelout".  
"Snotlout rides a male Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang, while we have a female Monstrous Nightmare named Emberclaw".  
"Our sole Typhoomerang, is named simply, Scorcher".

"Then, the Boulder class, which are rock-eaters, and have small wings, in comparison to their bodies, and are consisted of the Gronckle and the Whispering Death. Apart from Fishlegs, who rides Meatlug, we have three female and two male Gronckles, Gravelclaw, Crunchfoot, Irontusk, Boulderjaw and Rockshot".  
"Sharpwhip is our sole Whispering Death, and the Whispering Death, is one dragon not to be underestimated".

"The Sharp class, possessing sharp body parts that can pierce the thickest iron and steel, is consisted of the Speed Stinger, the Deadly Nadder and the Timberjack. Apart from Stormfly, who is ridden by Astrid, we have two Deadly Nadders, Spinehorn and Spikehead. Then, we have around nine Speed Stingers. Our sole Timberjack is just simply, Slicehorn.

"The Tidal class is pretty much self-explanatory. They live in or around the ocean. However, they do not breath fire as regularly as other dragons. Rather they possess other abilities that make up for it. In fact, it's so rare, that some think that they do not breath fire at all. Anyway, we have the Thunderdrum and the Scauldron. Wavewing and Hot Shot".

"The Mystery class, meanwhile, are consisted of the strange and most mysterious dragons, such as the Hideous Zippleback and the Changewing. Ruffnut and Tuffnut ride the only Zippleback here, Barf and Belch. Then, we have four Changewings, Scaletail, Slitswirl, Glowfang and Sneakwing".

"And finally, the Strike class, which contain the rarest dragons in existence, such as the Night Fury. Fast, powerful, accurate and intelligent, the Night Fury is also very rare, and to our knowledge, there is only one still living. And needless to say, I am yours truly, the first Viking to ride a dragon, namely Toothless".

* * *

The first dragon species Hiccup had seen prudent to introduce the Dragon Keepers to, was the Terrible Terror. Even though it was not being introduced in the First Task, he felt it was simple enough to introduce to the Dragon Keepers before moving on to the bigger stuff.

"The Terrible Terror may not look like much, but don't let it's small size fool you. It's dangerous within it's own right, especially in packs. Fast and stealthy, the Terrible Terror is rather mischievous, and they even steal food off bigger dragons. But of course, like every time they try to face off against bigger dragons, well, it tends not to be very successful".

He had been told by Charlie which dragons to pick for each the tasks, even though he was not told the specifics on what those other tasks were.  
Thunderdrums and Scauldrons for the Second.  
And the Terrible Terror, Hideous Zippleback, Changewing, Speed Stinger and Whispering Death for the Third (in which Barf and Belch, the only Hideous Zippleback present, would have to attend).

Continuing on with introducing the Terrible Terror, Hiccup stated down some necessary facts, before asking the Dragon Keepers,  
"Are there any questions?"

The first question was from a dragon keeper named Alberto, who asked, "What's the first indication that they're about to attack?"  
Hiccup explained, "The Terrible Terror will hiss, before it fires it's shot. And a word of warning, the Terrible Terror's flame is very accurate. Even though one shot from a Terrible Terror will only slightly burn you, that's a whole different story, once a whole pack of Terrible Terrors attacks you".

The next question, came from a dragon keeper named Matthieu, "How hard can they bite?", and Hiccup provided the answer to that, with a simple, "I've seen Vikings who have lost fingers and thumbs to the Terrible Terror. Take my word for it, you do not want the Terrible Terror to bite you. Their jaws are quite strong for their size".

A pause and, "Any more questions?"  
More raised hands and Hiccup began answering their questions.

* * *

 **Over the next few chapters, you'll be seeing a lot of the Dragon Riders learning about the Harry Potter dragons, and the Dragon Keepers learning about the Berk dragons and vice versa. In regards to some of the facts about the Harry Potter dragons, I had to make some up, due to the lack of facts detailed about them.  
As for Guest's suggestion of Hiccup comforting Draco after Draco having an argument with his dad, I'm sorry, but I can't see that happening. It's too out of character at this point in time for Draco.**

 **Anyways, future chapters will be leading up to the First Task itself.  
** **But still, suggestions for future chapters are still welcomed!**

 **So, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**

 **Update (7/5/14): Yep, this chapter had been posted originally on the 6th of May, but I had to delete it and repost it again, due to a glitch that's happening all over the site. Sorry everyone, but hopefully, someone will get around to fixing it at some point.**


	8. Short-Snouts & Deadly Nadders

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely J.K. Rowling and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _The Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, United Kingdom_.  
 _19th November, 1994_.

After being taught on the Common Welsh Green, and in turn, teaching about the Terrible Terror, today was all about the Swedish Short-Snout, the dragon riders being taught by a dragon keeper by the name of Florian.

"The Swedish Short-Snout tends to live in uninhabited areas, so there are less deaths of humans by this breed, but it is still dangerous due to it's agile flying and it's brilliant blue flames, which are extremely hot, enough to reduce timber and bone to ashes within seconds".

The Short-Snout, with Silvery-blue scales and 22 feet in length (the average length of an adult Short-Snout), snorted, but the Dragon Riders and Dragon Keepers did not flinch (mainly due to Dragon Riders and Dragon Keepers having spent a lot of time around dragons that such noises were commonplace and hearing them was second nature).  
Florian then continued on with the lesson, "However, despite being an agile flyer, the Short-Snout is not very fast, and relies mainly on guiding through the air most of the time, instead only beating it's wings to either get higher or lower, or to move left or right".  
"But however, the Short-Snout, is not adapt at high altitudes and tends to get sick and disorientated after long periods within high altitudes, so it tends to fly only at night time".

* * *

After being introduced to the Swedish Short-Snout, asking their questions (and getting answers to them, of course), the Dragon Riders brought out Stormfly, to introduce the Dragon Keepers to the Deadly Naddler.  
Hiccup was teaching the Dragon Keepers, while Astrid was alongside Stormfly.

"Even though the Deadly Nadder has the hottest flame, that's not really it's most deadliest weapon. In fact, what you really need to watch out for, are it's poisonous spines, which can shoot out with great accuracy. Be very careful when you go behind, in it's blind spot, for if it even gets one hint that you are in it's blind spot, then...", Hiccup nodded to Astrid, who was handling Stormfly, and soon enough she prompted Stormfly to fire her spines at a nearby tree. The spines immediately shot out and embedded themselves in the wall, making 4 nodding-off Dragon Keepers at the front, snap themselves awake and yelp a bit loudly.

Hiccup continued on, "Due to the large horn, it's eyes have limited range of vision for hunting, thus it relies on smell. Note it's larger nostrils than it's eyes. It makes it very good at tracking".  
"The favourite diet of the Deadly Nadder is chicken, so much so that they go nuts for it. And we've noted that they actually fly and run much faster, on a diet of chicken. Regardless, they are still fast, either with a diet of chicken or not, but they are also agile and well balanced".

Suddenly, getting a stick off the forest ground, Hiccup then said, "Oh, and another thing. They really like to play fetch, a lot, apparently. Allow me to demonstrate!", just as he threw the stick, and immediately, Stormfly shot off after it, making the Dragon Keepers scramble about in a surprise and instinctively get their wands. Charlie managed to get them to restrain themselves from doing such a thing, and a good thing too, as Stormfly came back, with the stick in her beak.

Patting Stormfly on the head, as he took the stick from her, Hiccup then sent over Stormfly to Astrid, before asking, "Are there any questions?"

One dragon keeper rose his hand, and after Hiccup nodded to him, asked "What are the symptoms of being hit by those poisonous spines?"  
Hiccup provided the answer, "Well, the spine's poison can cause loss of muscle control, making you effectively paralysed, so it's not totally lethal, unless the spine hits you in a certain place. They're really sharp, so they can cause extensive pain, and even cause someone to bleed out and die, so be weary and make sure not to get hit by one of these spines".

Another dragon keeper asked, "How fast do they run on the ground?"  
Astrid was the one to answer that question, "Well, they can ran faster than any dragon on land, and Stormfly is capable of outrunning me, even if I give it my all. The Deadly Nadder has stamina to match the fittest human being".

A few more questions later, and a dragon keeper asked, "How do you train them? Well, Deadly Nadders, I mean..."  
Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another, and then Hiccup said "The first step, in gaining the trust of a Deadly Nadder, is to carefully, and I mean, carefully, approach the Deadly Nadder by it's tail, then gently smooth it's spikes down".  
At this, they gasped and look at each other in bewilderment, whispering that such a thing was foolish due to the poisonous spines on the tail.

Astrid took over, "Or you could bribe a Deadly Nadder with chicken, or additionally, you can approach the Deadly Nadder from it's blind spot, get in close and scratch their chin, like you would on a cat".  
The dragon keepers pondered on this, until Hiccup decided to move on.

* * *

 **Well then, Swedish Short-Snout and Deadly Nadder have been introduced.  
Just a few more dragons for the Dragon Keepers to get acquainted with!**

 **In response to the review posted by 'The Darke Lorde', yes, Harry will meet the dragons, so a chapter depicting Harry (as well as Ron and Hermione) meeting the dragons is in the works. Don't worry!**  
 **And Kimera20, is "Great Chapter. You are amazing!" all you can pretty much put into your reviews? I'm not offended or anything, just a bit bemused.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


	9. Fireballs, Gronckles & Zipplebacks

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely J.K. Rowling and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _The Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, United Kingdom_.  
 _20th November, 1994_.

The 25 feet long Chinese Fireball was quite a sight, Hiccup admitted to himself, as he admired the smooth, scarlet scales, and it's golden spiked fringe.  
Charlie was the one giving the lesson to the Dragon Riders today.

"Also known as the Liondragon, the Chinese Fireball is aggressive, but has been known to share it's territory with other dragons. So named for it's flames, which take the shape of a mushroom, either from it's nostrils or it's mouth, the Fireball is not to be trifled with".  
"The Fireball's weaknesses include it's very sensitive eyesight and ears. Any strike around there, will send them into a frenzy".

* * *

The Dragon Riders were now introducing the Gronckle to the Dragon Keepers.  
Hiccup and Fishlegs were conducting the lesson, with Meatlug in attendance as well.

"A Boulder class dragon, the Gronckle is one of the laziest and slowest dragons. But don't let that fool you. It's still tough. Those jaws are able to crush boulders, it can spew lava, and with the right ingredients, make a special kind of metal known as Gronckle Iron, which is light yet stronger than any kind of metal we're able to make".  
At Hiccup's nod of the head, Fishlegs got a rock and put it down in front of Meatlug, who chewed and crushed it with it's jaws, and soon afterwards, spewed out lava, which made a few Dragon Keepers scramble backwards.

"But despite their slow speed, they are quickest on the ground. Their thick skin and it's tail make the Gronckle an opponent not to underestimated, so take care when handling a Gronckle, otherwise, it will be your last".

"And one thing, they are also able to pick up a full size human with ease".

"Are there any questions?"

"What sort of rocks can they eat?"  
"Oh, they'll eat any sort, but be careful on what certain type of rock you feed them. Because they can get ill from it if you're not too careful or even barf out a useless, brittle, transparent substance".

* * *

Afterwards, there was still enough time for the Dragon Keepers to learn about one more dragon species, the Hideous Zippleback.

The two heads of Barf and Belch creeped some of them out, especially learning that the heads had a specific purpose.  
"Head on the right produces a flammable green gas, whilst the head on the light, produces a spark, that ignites it. If you inhale this gas, you will feel very disorientated and maybe you'll lose your balance quite a bit".  
Ruffnut and Tuffnut, handling Barf and Belch while Hiccup taught the Dragon Keepers, seemed to share a look between one another, which seemed like that to Hiccup, they had in their minds, a plan to pull some sort of elaborate prank.

Hiccup shot down that train of thought and said, "Whatever you're planning to do, Ruff, Tuff, stop right now".  
"Awww, you're no fun!"  
"Yeah. We were in thinking mode...",

Hiccup cut into Tuff's explanation, asking dryly, "In thinking mode, you mean, thinking about a prank that you'd like to make?"  
A pause and "By thor, you're good! How'd you guess?"  
"Lucky guess!", Hiccup snapped sarcastically.

Sighing, Hiccup continued on with the lesson, "Anyways, the Hideous Zippleback, having two heads, has two distinct personalties that can..."  
But while the Dragon Keepers had Hiccup's full attention, Ruff and Tuff, meanwhile sneaked off, snickering.

"Say, dear sister, how about we do a little something to light things up a little?"  
"Yeah! It's been such a slow time since we've got here! This place could do with a few explosions, wouldn't you say?"  
"Exactly! I like the way you think! Let's say we get some dragon nip, shall we?"  
"Lead the way!"

And immediately, the two of them rushed to Hiccup's tent, and after opening his tent, went in and looked around for some dragon nip.  
After opening some wooden chests, and rummaging through them, they eventually found some dragon nip, and their faces brightened.  
Immediately, they soon left Hiccup's tent, and set about planning their prank.

* * *

The prank, had consisted of a hastily-made hand-held catapult built by the Thorston twins and lobbing dragon nip in the direction of the Hideous Zippleback.  
The results of Hideous Zippleback sniffing Dragon Nip, had resulted in Barf and Belch sneezing, then emitting his signature green gas and igniting it, which caused a bit of chaos amongst the Dragon Keepers and Dragon Riders.  
The other dragons had gotten into a bit of a frenzy at the sound of the explosion, and both the Keepers and the Riders were now exhausted after having spent a lot of effort to calm them all down, and trying to keep the dragons a secret (not easy, as the explosion and the resulting frenzy, had been heard by the students of the school and according to Professor McGonagall, questions were being asked in the school classes and the school corridors, which were making the Triwizard Tournament organisers nervous).

Needless to say, Hiccup was not pleased with Ruffnut and Tuffnut.  
In fact, not pleased was too kind for what Hiccup was feeling, and instead he was absolutely furious with them.  
"I'm so sorry for that, Charlie. Those two, I swear, are just nothing but trouble! Of all the stupid pranks they had to pull, this one takes the cake! Urgh, I should have just left them behind on Berk!"

Despite Charlie knowing that the Thorston twins did chose quite an inappropriate time to prank, he did slightly smile and chuckle, saying,  
"Don't worry, Hiccup! I've got two twin brothers who are exactly just like them. Believe me, I've had years to endure with Fred and George, I'm used to pranking".

But upon looking at Hiccup's face, Charlie changed his tune and said, "But yes, I can see why you're upset...", before being interrupted by Hiccup, who laughed and said, "Upset? Oh, no, I'm beyond upset! We were about to make some real progress between the Dragon Riders and the Dragon Keepers, and those two pick now to ruin it! URGH!"

And Hiccup wasn't finished,  
"Oh, and I gotten an letter, by owl, believe it or not, to come up to the school, to Professor Dumbledore's office and explain myself, tonight, to senior Ministry of Magic officials and Triwizard Tournament officials, I believe", before sighing and saying, "And I'm really not looking forward, to getting questioned by stuffy authority figures in suits".

Charlie winced and sympathised with Hiccup's situation, and counted himself lucky that he wasn't Ruffnut and Tuffnut, for he envisioned that Hiccup would think of an adequate punishment for those two, given Hiccup's expressions when he looked upon the twins, who were at their shared tent near Barf and Belch's sleeping area.

* * *

 **Apologies if this chapter feels a bit sub-par everyone, but I do promise that the chapters will get better in future!**

 **Ruff and Tuff will definitely beg for mercy when Hiccup's finished with his meeting, for I'm sure Hiccup will think of some adequate punishment for those twins. *mischevious grin***

 **Oh, and for all those who wants to still see Ruff and Tuff doing a prank with Fred and George, have no fear, do not worry, it is still coming!**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


	10. The Horntail, the Nightmare & Toothless

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely J.K. Rowling and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _The Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, United Kingdom_.  
 _21st November, 1994_.

Hiccup had thought of an adequate punishment for the twins indeed, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut had been assigned to get rid of the dragon dung within the camp for the whole day, using shovels to dispose of it by putting it away into wooden barrels.

Needless to say, Ruff and Tuff were not enjoying it.  
And Hiccup could only hope that they won't do anymore pranks, for the duration of the dragon riders' stay at Hogwarts.

* * *

After having spent three days being taught about the Chinese Fireball, Swedish Short-Snout and Common Welsh Green, the Dragon Keepers had saved the best for last.

Well, best seemed to be a bit reaching, as the Hungarian Horntail was not exactly in the best of moods today, and the Dragon Keepers were a bit afraid to approach it until it calmed down.

Charlie once again was teaching the Dragon Riders.  
"Out of all the dragon breeds we have at our sanctuary, the Hungarian Horntail is considered the most dangerous. And we say that, for a reason. We've seen this particular one shoot fire that can reach around forty feet, fire which can turn stone red hot. Also, it's back is as lethal as it's front".

Even though Hiccup did not think much about the Dragon Keepers' 'narrow-minded view on Dragons', as he put it, he could agree on their description of the Horntail being the most dangerous, given that it had black scales, a lizard like appearance, yellow eyes with vertical pupils, brown horns and brown spikes on it's tail, that made it seem like the stuff that nightmares for the wizards were made off, and justified their 'narrow-minded view on the dragons'.

"Also, it's stamina, that is well above average for other dragons, can ensure it'll keep on flying for longer than most dragons. And the Horntail is quite agile for it's size. This makes it quite dangerous in the air as much as it is dangerous on the ground".

"So essentially, handling a Horntail can only be someone who knows what he's doing, and has a bit of luck on his side".

A pause and Charlie asked,  
"Are there any questions?"

Hands were raised, and Charlie pointed at Astrid, who asked, "How hot is the flame of the Horntail?"  
A pause and "I've seen burnt victims of the Horntail be so badly burnt that you can see their muscles and their bones".

* * *

The Dragon Keepers, were a bit uneasy upon seeing the Monstrous Nightmare and even more discomforted to learn from Hiccup that, "It can set itself on fire, by producing a gel on it's skin and igniting it".  
As soon as that ended, the Monstrous Nightmare, Emberclaw, immediately set itself alight, much to the alarm of the Dragon Keepers who all scrambled back and panicked.

But they managed to restrain themselves, remarkably, and Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. Remarkably, he was also impressed, as the days of working alongside the Dragon Riders, the Dragon Keepers were slowly starting to adjust to the Berk dragons.

The lesson continued on, as the Dragon Riders taught the Dragon Keepers all about the Nightmare, about it's abilities, it's weaknesses and all the other stuff that they needed to know.

* * *

The only Night Fury in known existence, Hiccup was teaching the Dragon Keepers about Toothless, and needless to say, Hiccup had been looking forward to introducing them to Toothless.

After feeding him some cod and other fish, Hiccup then spoke, "I met Toothless, whilst dragons were raiding our village, Berk, and I used one of my bolas launcher contraptions. I caught him in it and long story short, I freed him, only to discover, that his left tail fin, had been ripped off and he was destined to be stranded on the ground, never to fly again".  
As Hiccup finished off, Toothless picked up on Hiccup's saddened voice as he reminisced about the past, and the Night Fury gave his rider a concerned look, much to the surprise of the Dragon Keepers (their surprise being at how expressive the dragon really was). Hiccup smiled at his friend, and patted him on the head, to offset the Night Fury's worries, then went on, "But however, after forming a bond of friendship with Toothless, I set about trying to get him to fly again. With my skills in smithing, I set about building an artificial tail-fin. After a few unsuccessful tries, and an eventual test flight, we succeeded, and Toothless can fly, but not on his own. I did try and build him a tail that'd allow him to fly on his own, but all he wanted to fly with me".  
The Night Fury gave Hiccup his attempt of a smile, which amused the Dragon Keepers at just how silly it looked.

But then, Hiccup changed topics and asked, "Before I start properly teaching you on how to train a dragon, are there any questions, in regards to Toothless?"

One dragon keeper put his hand up, and asked why he was called Toothless when he had a mouthful of teeth.  
Hiccup smiled, and said, "Because he has retractable teeth. The sight of him being seemingly Toothless, and his personality, well, there was no better name to call him otherwise".

Another dragon rider asked "What's it's top speed?"  
"Well, the Night Fury's speed and agility earned it the name of the 'Unholy Offspring of Lighting and Death Itself', and my flights with Toothless have confirmed that Toothless is capable of speeds beyond 100 miles an hour".  
Some murmuring amongst the dragon keepers and Hiccup continued, "I have on occasion, went so fast, that suddenly, a massive white cloud suddenly appears all around Toothless and me, followed by a loud explosion. And beforehand, I have to ensure that I have to secure my harness as well as hunch as close to Toothless as possible. My first time taught me that, the hard way".

The dragon keepers increased their murmuring, and Hiccup was curious as to what they were intrigued about.  
But he shelved it for later.

A few more questions later, and Hiccup soon began teaching the basics on 'how to train your dragon' to the dragon keepers.

"The first step in training your dragon, is establishing trust. Between you, and the dragon. You have to earn it, not demand it. And the first step, is show the dragon that you are not a threat..."

* * *

 **And so, Hiccup goes on to teach the dragon keepers on 'how to train your dragon'.**

 **Next chapter, will be a bit familiar to you, as it's in the Goblet of Fire book, but it's set in Hiccup's perspective.**

 **Future suggestions for future chapters are still welcome!  
** **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time!**


	11. November 22nd

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely J.K. Rowling and DreamWorks.  
**

* * *

 _The Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, United Kingdom_.  
 _22nd November, 1994_.

It was past midnight, and Hiccup Haddock rubbed his eyes, which were struggling to stay open due to his tiredness.  
He had been working non stop all day, and so had all the others.

After the arrival of the Dragon Keepers on the 17th, the Dragon Riders and Hiccup had been busy, working together to ensure that their dragons were looked after before the events of the First Task, and the Dragon Riders were taught by the Dragon Keepers some tips and tricks of their trade on how to look after their own dragons, and in exchange, the Dragon Keepers were taught by the Dragon Riders on Berk's dragons, the various things that one needed to know when handling them, the different classes of dragons and other notable things about them.  
Earlier today, the Dragon Keepers had been taught on the Typhoomerang and the Timberjack, the two remaining dragons from Berk that the Dragon Keepers needed to be taught about, for the First Task.

And now, the Dragon Riders and Dragon Keepers were hard at work tonight, about to feed the dragons their final meal for the night. And the Dragons were _very_ excited.

Every time, there just seemed to be a burst of flame coming out from the dragons, every five seconds.  
The Dragon Riders and the Dragon Keepers, were doing their utmost, not to get scorched by them, as well as calm the dragons down, before they could even get around to the chance of feeding them.

Hiccup could hear Charlie, "Keep back Hagrid! These dragons can breath fire from twenty feet, you know! I've seen this Horntail do about forty!"

Heading over there, Hiccup then saw two people, who had arrived at the campsite.

Hagrid then turned up with the headmistress of Beauxbaxtons, Madame Maxine, and Hiccup raised an eyebrow, as he saw that the groundskeeper was wearing a change of clothes from his usual Hogwarts groundskeeper clothing, which looked, quite, _interesting_ , and Hiccup could have sworn that Hagrid's hair was slightly different from their last visit.  
Finally arriving within earshot, Hiccup soon introduced himself,  
"Hey, Hagrid!"

Turning to look at Hiccup, Hagrid, who had arrived at a small campfire that Hiccup had set up, joyfully asked, "Iccup, ow are yeh?"  
"Doing okay, thank you! You?"  
"Jus great!"

Charlie was now sitting down by the small campfire, feeding twigs to the fire, and Hiccup joined him.  
Looking upon the dragons assembled, Hagrid asked, "What yeh got, Charlie?"  
Indicating at the different dragons, Charlie listed them off, "The scarlet dragon over there is the Chinese Fireball, that silver-blue one is the Swedish Short-Snout, the Common Welsh-Green is obviously the green one, and I don't think I need to tell you about the Hungarian Horntail".  
"Indeed not. That horntail's a real nasty piece of work".

As silence fell amongst the group, Hagrid then caught notice on the other dragons and asked, "Well, what 'bout those, over there?"  
Hiccup took the lead on that one, pointing to them in each turn, "Well, those are Deadly Nadders, those are Gronckles, that is a Monstrous Nightmare, that is a Hideous Zippleback, and that, over there is the Whispering Death".

Soon, a black, green-eyed dragon, suddenly appeared by Hiccup's side, slightly startling Hagrid and Madame Maxine, who then became astounded at a dragon roaming free.

Charlie smiled, "And that, is a Night Fury".

Hagrid looked upon Toothless with a very curious, but excited look, while Maxine however, asked curtly in quite a foreign accent that Hiccup couldn't place, "Is that, safe, letting that..., beast, roam around free?"

Hiccup frowned, and responded to the Beauxbatons headmistress, "I'll let you know, Madame, that Toothless is not just some mindless beast. He's so much more than that", before offering to show her that his dragon did not fit into whatever stereotyped view she had for dragons, "In fact, I'll introduce you to him if you'd like".

But Hiccup's hopes for Maxine to warm up to Toothless, were dashed, when she abruptly said without looking at Hiccup, "I'll pass".

Hiccup scowled at that, as Maxine left to wonder around, but his initial bad mood, was dampened as Toothless looked upon his rider and friend in concern.  
Smiling at Toothless, Hiccup managed to offset his friend's concern for him, "It's alright, bud. Just an occasional bad mood every now and again..."

* * *

"So what are the champions gotta do? Fight em?"  
"No. The dragons are obstacles for the champions to get past. First, the champion has to get past one dragon, then has to get past another to end the Task".  
"But me, my dragon riders will be on standby, awaiting to get things under control, along with the Dragon Keepers on the ground".

Madame Maxine continued looking, at the assembled dragons, the dragon keepers and the dragon riders, her eyes observing every dragon in detail, firstly the Hungarian Horntail, before looking at the Deadly Nadders.

Suddenly, Hiccup's attention was caught by his Night Fury, who sniffed the air and Toothless began pacing around the campsite, as if he were hunting for something. Hiccup frowned and came up to Toothless, asking "What's the matter, bud?".  
Toothless continued sniffing, this time, putting his nose at the ground, and hunching himself to the ground, as if he were to pounce on a Night Fury's prey.  
"Hey hey hey, bud, calm down!"

And Toothless kept on doing this, despite Hiccup attempting to pull him back via the handles on his saddle.  
Eventually, Hiccup managed to get the Night Fury to stop, by really forcibly tugging the handles, and soon Toothless, seeing the now frowning expression on Hiccup's face, relaxed and gave up trying to pursue the foreign smell that he had detected (but was now gone).

As Hiccup and Toothless moved off, the young dragon rider saw the headmaster of Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff, also appear on the outskirts of the campsite and observe the proceedings.  
The Durmstrang headmaster looked at the Chinese Fireball, then the Whispering Death, before moving on to look at some more dragons elsewhere at the campsite.

Hiccup frowned, before a voice spoke up from his right,  
"Everything alright, Hiccup?"  
"Just saw the head of Durmstrang, Karkaroff, on the outskirts, looking at the camp".  
Charlie frowned, "First, Madame Maxine, now Karkaroff? They do know that the Champions are not supposed to know what's coming in the First Task".  
"Well, obviously, someone didn't tell them that", added Hiccup.

A pause and "So, what was up with Toothless earlier?"  
"Oh, he caught a whiff of something, I'm not certain what it was, but whatever it was, it's gone now. No need to worry, Charlie".  
"Well, if you say so".

* * *

Looking out at the dragons assembled, and the Dragon Keepers and Dragon Riders working together, Hiccup said to Charlie after a long silent pause, "It's gonna be one heck of a show, Charlie. They really have no idea what's in store".

Knowing what Hiccup was talking about, Charlie nodded his head and said, "Just better hope that Death Eaters don't spoil the show", before catching Hiccup's confused look, mouthing 'Death Eaters?'.  
"I'll explain later".

Nodding his head, Hiccup then suddenly yawned, and so did Toothless.  
Charlie noticed this and before he could ask, Hiccup said, "I think I better be getting some sleep soon".  
"Yeah, I think that might be best".

Nodding his head, the young Dragon Rider caught his dragon's attention, and said, "C'mon, bud, let's go get some sleep whilst we still can".  
Toothless grumbled, adamant that he wasn't tired, but soon, he was yawning again, and with Hiccup giving him a flat look, the Night Fury conceded.

Knowing that Astrid would handle things in their absence, the two of them headed off to their shared tent, where they got in, laid down on their respective beds and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Finally! I've managed to arrive at that point before the First Task! Yay!**

 **If you're wondering, yes, this is the same point in time when Harry discovers the dragons under the invisibility cloak.**

 **And the next chapter will definitely be the First Task.  
But still, suggestions for future chapters are still welcome!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time!**


	12. The First Task

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely J.K. Rowling and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _Dragon Enclosure, Outskirts of Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, United Kingdom_.  
 _24th November, 1994_.

The noise from the grandstands was huge, as Hiccup stood outside the tent containing the champions, and saw the 'arena', where the First Task would take place.

Turning away, and heading towards the tent, he then saw Astrid come over to him, with a face that he could only describe as being the bearer of bad news.  
"Bad news, I gather".  
"Yeah, we've got a problem. Emberclaw just caught a sickness and she's sneezing like no tomorrow".

Shock appeared over Hiccup's face. Emberclaw was the Monstrous Nightmare who had been selected to appear in the First Task, and her sneezing meant that her fire would be uncontrollable, something that would cause problems that they could not control. This meant that he could not guarantee the safety of the champions, or anyone in the grandstands. And that would be unacceptable for the organisers of the Tournament.  
Sighing, Hiccup rubbed his eyes in frustration, "That's all we need now".  
Astrid nodded her head at this and said the obvious thing, "We'll need a replacement dragon".

Before they could discuss on what dragon they would need to replace Emberclaw, Charlie came up to them and asked on what was going on.  
Hiccup and Astrid explained what happened, and afterwards, Charlie sighed, "Oh, wonderful. Do you have a replacement in mind? The champions are in the tents ready to be told, and ready to pick their dragons. Plus, we're to get the dragons to the enclosure soon".  
Hiccup quickly then said, "Get Slicehorn ready".  
Meaning that Hiccup wanted the Timberjack to replace Emberclaw in the First Task, Charlie nodded his head and immediately rushed off somewhere, presumably to inform some senior official of this. As Astrid left to make the arrangements to get Slicehorn ready, Hiccup went to the tent.

Entering the tent, Hiccup was greeted by Professor Dumbledore, who was present along with the four champions.  
"Ah, Mr Haddock. Glad for you to join us".  
"Likewise, Professor. They've been told yet?"  
"No, not yet. That part will fall upon Bartemius and Ludovic's responsibility".

Taking a look at the champions, Hiccup saw that while the three champions did look worried but was hiding it very well, the fourth champion, Harry, was having trouble concealing his worries. Hiccup gave him a comforting smile, in the hopes that it'd raise his spirits a little.  
Meanwhile, Barty Crouch Senior and Ludo Bagman, two senior Ministry of Magic officials who had worked on the Triwizard Tournament, and would be acting as judges along with Dumbledore, Madame Maxine and Karkaroff, both entered the tent, Bagman carrying two bags that Hiccup knew, was containing miniature replicas of the dragons that they be facing (the replicas of the Berk dragons, Hiccup had taken a look at, and privately admitted to himself that they were superbly and remarkably detailed, soon wishing that he could take one or several).  
Heading over to Bagman, Hiccup asked him about the replicas, whispering that they had to replace one of the dragons in the tournament due to a sickness. Bagman, immediately understanding, smiled at Hiccup and went outside while he changed one of the figurines, only pausing to ask Hiccup what dragon it was they were changing and what was it being replaced by. Hiccup told him that the Monstrous Nightmare was being replaced with the Timberjack and immediately, Bagman continued on to go outside and change the figurine.

Immediately, Crouch (who, curiously, looked very tired, in Hiccup's mind), gathered the champions and dropped the news of what they'd be facing.  
Curiously, Hiccup noticed that none of the champions were surprised about the fact that the First Task consisted of dragons. Looking at Delacour and Krum, Hiccup realised that Maxine and Karkaroff must have told their students about the First Task. But Harry and Diggory, were equally not as surprised as well. Hiccup frowned and realised that they must have found a way to know of the First Task.  
But even more curious to Hiccup, was that upon him entering the tent, Harry was giving him some weird looks, something Hiccup could not quite pin down.  
Hiccup soon made a mental note to remind himself to get to the bottom of all this, after the First Task, of course.

Having finished changing the figurines, Ludo Bagman's voice cut into Hiccup's musing as he came back into the tent, "In these bags, are miniature replicas of the dragons you are about to face. You will pick out two. The first dragon you'll pick out, will have a number wrapped around it's neck, indicating which turn you'll be going in. Then, when you pick the second dragon, it'll be the last dragon you'll have to face before you reach the finishing point to complete the First Task".

Cedric Diggory put his hand in the first bag offered to him, and out came a miniature replica of the Swedish Short-Snout (with a number one, meaning that Cedric would be the first to undergo the First Task). Putting his other hand in the other bag, he picked out, a miniature replica of the Deadly Nadder. This meant that the Deadly Nadder would be the final obstacle for Cedric before he could end the Task.  
Fleur Delacour was next to put her hand in the bag, and out came a miniature replica of the Common Welsh Green (with a number two) and a Gronckle. She'd be right after Cedric.  
Viktor Krum put his hand afterward, and in his hands, were the Chinese Fireball (with a number three) and a Timberjack.

Then, finally, Harry Potter was the only one remaining, and his chosen dragons were the Hungarian Horntail (with a number four) and the Typhoomerang.

Further proof of having advance knowledge about the dragons came, when Hiccup saw that Harry's face looked like he was immediately dreading facing the Horntail, like he knew what he was dealing with. And furthermore, he looked like that he was also dreading facing the Typhoomerang.

After that, Bagman clapped his hands, and excitedly said, "Splendid! Shall we get underway then?"

Exiting the tent, Hiccup saw Astrid, who was with Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout. Putting his fingers to his mouth and whistling, the other dragon riders turned to Hiccup, who indicated that the First Task was about to start. Nodding their heads, immediately, they responded, and got to their dragons, mounting them and prompting them to move to the 'ready area', where they would stand by, ready to step in, in case the dragons in the arena got out of hand, whilst the Dragon Keepers, led by Charlie, stood by, ready and waiting elsewhere.

Reaching Toothless, Hiccup got onto the saddle, hooked onto the stirrups and grasped the riding handles.  
"Alright, bud, let's get to the ready area".

* * *

It was Cedric's go first, and he went into the enclosure.  
Ludo Bagman was commentating.

"Mr Diggory enters the enclosure, the first of our four champions, about to face the Short-Snout".

Hiccup then saw Cedric point his wand at a rock, and his eyes widened as the rock suddenly turned into a dog.  
Immediately, the Short-Snout had it's focused completely upon the dog, allowing Cedric to sneak by it, and get closer and closer to the Golden egg, which stood out amongst a bunch of real dragon eggs that surrounded it.

"And Mr Diggory is within sight of the egg. What is he about to do? The Short-Snout is distracted, but it will not be for long".

Grabbing the egg, Cedric moved around, hoping to get to the finishing point, until the Short-Snout suddenly lost interest in the rock-turned-dog, and turned it's attention onto Cedric.

The Short-Snout fired a burst of flame, but Cedric had quick reactions, and managed to escape unscathed from the attack, before pointing his wand out and firing a spell at a nearby rock, which caused the Short-Snout to quickly snap it's attention onto it. Cedric exploited the opportunity.

"Mr Diggory has gotten past the Short-Snout! But hold your hippogriffs, ladies and gentlemen! It's not over yet!"  
But soon, Cedric had to contend with the Deadly Nadder, Spikehead, who was adamant that he not get past.

Spikehead aimed his tail at Cedric and shot out some spines (making the crowd gasp in both amazement and horror), which Cedric managed to avoid quite easily, to his credit.

But soon, Spikehead fired a burst of flame.  
Which Cedric did not not avoid as easily as earlier.

It was just a glancing blow and Cedric caught it on his face, earning a wince from everyone (including Hiccup).  
Luckily, it was not his whole face, but just the left side.

And indeed, Cedric could count himself lucky that the fire did not strike his eyes.

But while Cedric was clutching his face in pain, Spikehead seemed to think that it was appropriate to do another attack, but got stopped, when Hiccup gave the order and both Astrid and Snotlout intervened with Stormfly and Hookfang, preventing Spikehead from continuing on and doing more harm than necessary.

The crowd in the grandstands, shot up from their seats, gasping in shock as they saw two dragons, being ridden like horses, and apparently listening to the commands of their riders, which astounded the crowd, as it contradicted everything that the wizarding world knew about dragons.

Spikehead, sensing that it was outnumbered, backed down, and thus Astrid and Snotlout went back to their ready positions with their dragons.  
Cedric, meanwhile, had taken advantage and managed to get to the finishing point.

* * *

Fleur was next.

"Miss Delacour now faces the Welsh-Green, who seems more determined to not let anyone near that golden egg. How will she do it?"

Pointing her wand at the Welsh-Green, Fleur then muttered a spell under her breath, and soon, the dragon started to get sleepier and sleepier, straining to keep it's eyes open.  
And suddenly, as Fleur rushed to the golden egg, the Welsh-Green snored in her sleepy state and expelled a puff of flame that caught her skirt, setting it on fire, which she spent a considerable amount of time extinguishing with water from her wand.

After extinguishing the flames, Fleur grabbed the golden egg and continued on, hoping to reach the finishing point.

However, she had to get past the Gronckle, Gravelclaw, who hovered from left to right, avoiding the spell that she tried on the Welsh-Green.  
So instead, she changed tactics and used a spell on some rocks to fling it towards Gravelclaw, who shrugged it off.  
Infuriated, Fleur instead retreated, and this prompted Gravelclaw to pursue.

The Beauxbatons champion smiled, and Hiccup watched as she then pointed her wand at Gravelclaw and shot a spell at the Gronckle.  
The spell struck and immediately, throwing Gravelclaw back a few meters, and immediately, Fleur took her chance to sprint to the finishing point.

She reached it and the crowd roared in approval.

* * *

Then came Viktor's turn and immediately Viktor commenced an offensive of sorts, unlike the other two, who had tried to avoid the two dragons if they could help it.

Hiccup frowned, as the Chinese Fireball was struck in the eyes by Viktor's spell and started flailing about in pain.

But soon, his approach didn't pay off, as the Fireball destroyed half of the real dragon eggs (luckily the golden egg being unscathed).

The crowd winced, as it meant that Viktor would lose points for that.

Undeterred, Viktor looked upon the golden egg, which had been knocked out of the clutch of real dragon eggs and was standing out like a sore thumb amidst the rocky landscape of the enclosure.

However, Slicehorn soon intercepted Viktor before he could reach it.

The Timberjack, avoided Viktor's spell, and slashed down with it's right wing, only for Viktor to move out of the way with quick reflexes.  
Slicehorn narrowed it's eyes at Viktor and used it's left wing to slash sideways, with Viktor sliding out of the way again.

This time, he then made a sprint for the finishing point. Slicehorn however, flew a short distance and cut off Viktor's path to the finishing point.  
Thus, the Durmstrang Champion was forced to retract backwards and come up with a new plan, which involved Viktor using his wand on some rocks, which flung towards the dragon.

While Slicehorn was distracted, Viktor managed to get past the Timberjack and reach the finishing point, with much applause from the crowd.

* * *

Finally, the last champion, was Harry, who was walking out into the enclosure, then stopping and taking a look around.  
He saw the two dragons, and continued on walking into the enclosure, until he stopped, then looked around.

Immediately, Harry raised up his wand, and shouted at the top of his voice,  
" **ACCIO FIREBOT!** "

Hiccup looked around, as did the crowd, and saw something fly through the air at _really_ _high_ speed, into Harry's hand, and in one quick movement, Harry climbed onto something and shot right up into the air.

Soon, the female Horntail narrowed it's eyes, and set off in pursuit of Harry Potter, who was flying on a very fancy-looking broomstick of all things, while Scorcher looked at the action, and decided to join in, by flying in pursuit as well.  
Normally, the dragons would not have been able to fly out of the enclosure, as connected to a harness around it's neck was a metal chain that was long enough for them to fly around the arena, not leave it.  
But the Horntail, after learning this, gave the chain a few hard tugs, and the chains broke.  
Scorcher, meanwhile, did the same, but the chain broke easily after the second try, as the Typhoomerang had much more stamina than the Horntail.

The gasps rushed out throughout the crowd as the two dragons went after Harry (who was forced to abandon his attempt to catch the Golden Egg) and immediately, Hiccup sprung into action.  
"Let's go, bud!"

And to the amazement of Charlie and the other Dragon keepers, who were nearby, Toothless and Hiccup shot up in the air. In pursuit of Harry, the Horntail and the Typhoomerang.  
Further gasps rang out throughout the crowd as they saw a jet black dragon, with a Dragon Rider mounting it, shoot up into the air within seconds and fly away in pursuit of the two dragons, who were after Harry.

A few seconds into the pursuit, and soon enough, Toothless was keeping pace with Harry on his broomstick, the Horntail and Scorcher.  
Hiccup soon saw Harry turn his head to look at him and Toothless, and behind his glasses, Harry's eyes widened, as he starred at Hiccup, riding on a dragon as if it were a horse.

Hiccup gave a smile, but then went straight to business by having Toothless slow down, "Alright, let's keep our distance. We don't interfere unless Scorcher and the Horntail make it absolutely necessary, alright bud?"  
Toothless complied, and slowed his speed down, to keep Harry, Scorcher and the Horntail within sight, but not too close to the action.

Soon, Harry manoeuvred his broomstick around, as the Horntail caught up with him and tried to attack him, but Harry narrowly avoided it with amazing agility.  
But while Hiccup was impressed with Harry avoiding the Horntail, he knew it was a very different story with Scorcher, as the Typhoomerang was now performing it's signature move in mid-air, spinning in mid-air, creating a spiral of flame around it, in effect, going faster than Harry.

And Scorcher's manoeuvre went very close to Harry, causing his flight to waver significantly as he spun out of control from a near miss.  
But after Harry recovered from the spin, Scorcher went at him again.  
However, Hiccup had Toothless intervene, firing 3 shots at Scorcher to force him to break off.

As the Typhoomerang pulled away, Harry sent a grateful look towards Hiccup, before he became aware of the Horntail, which was still adamantly pursuing him.  
Harry turned into the direction of the castle, while Hiccup left with Toothless to go and find Scorcher.

And presto, Scorcher was some distance away, when he spotted Harry on his broomstick and made to go after him again, but found his normal flight path impeded by the various towers and structures of Hogwarts castle, so he broke off and started flying in a pattern above, to find an opportunity.  
Meanwhile, the Horntail, got into close range of Harry on his broomstick and caused him to spin out of control, crashing towards a tower.

Hiccup was of the conclusion that Harry was falling to his death, but breathed a sigh of relief, after seeing that while Harry was not on his broomstick, he was still on the tower (even if he was just clinging onto it by the skin of his teeth).  
But then, the Horntail came onto the other side of the tower, and started crawling on it, intent on getting Harry.  
The Horntail's attention was soon diverted, when Scorcher came in from above, intending on getting in on the action.

But the Horntail had other ideas, and not wanting to share, unleashed it's flames at Scorcher, and the Typhoomerang screeched as it caught the blast from the Horntail.  
And from the looks of things, the Horntail seemed pretty intent on continuing the attack on the Typhoomerang until it was dead, so Hiccup and Toothless fired a blast at the Horntail.

With the Horntail's attention averted, the Typhoomerang left and Hiccup had Scorcher go back to the Enclosure, where he'd knew that the Dragon Riders would have everything under control.  
Harry meanwhile, was climbing up, to reach his broomstick, and just as he was in reach, the Horntail narrowed it's eyes and made for a fire blast.

But Hiccup, who had just seen Scorcher off to the Enclosure, saw this and prompted Toothless to intervene.

And he did, by going in for an attack run.  
Faster than he had ever gone before.

A crack in the air, and a vapour cloud formed around Hiccup and Toothless, which was soon followed, by a loud sound of what seemed to be an explosion, and a shockwave that broke almost all the windows in the castle itself.  
The Horntail's attention was diverted for just a few seconds, and those few seconds were all that Harry needed, as he got onto his Broomstick and got airborne again, heading to the Enclosure, hoping to reach the Golden Egg.

* * *

With the First Task over, the champions were now being judged by the Triwizard Tournament judges, Dumbledore, Maxine, Karkaroff and Ludo Bagman. respectively.

Hiccup didn't really care much for that, as after what happened with Harry during the First Task, Hiccup was exhausted (and so was Toothless for that matter, but Hiccup had Astrid take him back to the Forbidden Forest to get some food and rest, along with the other dragons).

But his thoughts were interrupted, by some familiar voices.

"Oh, for goodness sakes', Ronald! They weren't Hippogriffs in disguise".  
"They most definitely were not, Ron".  
"But it's supposed to be impossible to do such a thing! You can't tame dragons, much less ride them like a broomstick! I just don't know how they did it!"  
A pause and, "But that sonic boom, though. I can only imagine everyone in the castle could hear that".  
"We all heard that. Everyone could hear Bagman shouting 'Ladies and gentlemen! That's a sonic boom! That dragon's moving faster than the speed of sound!'"

Then, those voices came into Hiccup's view, and Harry Potter, along with his friend, Hermione Granger, and a third person, who had the same hair as Charlie, Hiccup noticed.

"Hiccup!"

The boy in question, smiled at his friend, "How did the judging go?"  
"I'm apparently tied in first place with Cedric", before waving that off and saying, "But I just wanted to say, that was some amazing stuff, you and your dragon! By the way, where is your dragon?"  
"Oh, Toothless was a bit exhausted, so I sent him off to our camp in the Forbidden Forest to get some food and rest".

And before both of them could talk, Hermione then came into the conversation, along with their ginger-haired friend (it was looking like that the third person was this Ron person that Harry and Hermione were speaking to), asking a barrage of questions that Hiccup had difficulty keeping up with.

Hiccup had to placate them, by holding his hands up and saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. I've just had quite a flight today, and I'm sure there's an appropriate place to ask such questions, but now isn't the time".  
Soon, Harry placated Hermione and Ron, saying "Actually, why don't you two go on ahead? I'll catch you with you later. I need to speak with Hiccup for a bit".  
Hermione nodded and led Ron away.

As Harry and Hiccup were now on their own, a moment of silence fell upon them, until, "Augh!"  
Harry rose an eyebrow in concern, as Hiccup grimaced, "You okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, just gonna be sore for a few days. Man, going supersonic does really hurts". Under his breath, he muttered, "Pain. Love it!"

Harry rose an eyebrow at this, and Hiccup explained, "Even though I love going supersonic, apparently, I get some nasty bruises, underneath my gear. They really take a while to fade away, and they end up being really sore for a few days", earning a wince from Harry, "so, yep, definitely going to be a uncomfortable night tonight".

A pause of silence, and Hiccup said, "Well, you wanted to speak with me, Harry".  
"Yeah. I never got the chance to thank you. For intervening against the Horntail and the Typhoomerang".  
Hiccup smiled, "No problem", but then was interrupted by Harry speaking again,  
"I mean it. You did it multiple times. I would have been cooked breakfast if it wasn't for you".  
"That's what friends are for, right?"  
Harry also smiled, then extended his hand, which Hiccup grasped.

Then, Harry said, "I better go. I'll see you around, Hiccup".  
"Sure thing, Harry".

And as Harry Potter left to catch up with Hermione and Ron, all was silent as Hiccup stood alone.  
Until he was interrupted by a rich, smooth voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famed Dragon Rider".

Turning around, Hiccup faced Professor Snape once again, who just seemed to be constantly wearing a face of impassiveness on him.

"Quite a magnificent display. Pity your stunts in the air caused damage to the Castle windows. I've no doubt that Filch has his work cut out for him, once they've collected all the glass. No wonder Potter's taken quite a liking to you. You seem to be bred from the same cloth, you two".

And as soon as Snape finished that, he strode off, robes fluttering behind him, leaving Hiccup thinking,  
 _Seriously, what is up with that guy_?

But Hiccup quickly shook his head and left to get to the Camp at the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

 **Well, here is the First Task itself.  
Happy Father's Day, everyone!**

 **I had actually been looking forward to this chapter, for a very long time! And I'm really so glad to get this done and finished. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **As for the First Task itself, I decided to have a specific purpose for the Berk dragons to appear, and that is, that while the champions have to get the Golden egg, past the dragon guarding it, the champions still have to get the golden egg to a specific place, and I decided to have a Berk dragon be the 'last obstacle' for the champions.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time!**


	13. The Reporter

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and How to Train Your Dragon does not belong to me. They belongs to their respective owners, namely J.K. Rowling and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _Near the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, United Kingdom_.  
 _25th November, 1994_.

The day after the First Task, there was a different sort of energy, or mood, or whatever, that seemed to surround the air.  
Hiccup had learned from Charlie, that the school was in an uproar, openly talking about the Dragon Riders and their supposedly impossible skill of taming dragons, and that it had become the second most talked about topic after the Triwizard Champions themselves.

But whatever the wizarding world thought of him and the Dragon Riders, did not really concern Hiccup, as he and Astrid were now getting food for the dragons from Hagrid's place and delivering them via buckets, back to the enclosure deep within the forbidden forest.

Then, all a sudden, a voice interrupted Hiccup and Astrid, before they could enter the forest.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Could I ask you some questions?"

It was a woman's voice.

Turning around, Hiccup could see that this woman was blonde (her hair, unlike Astrid's, was just very overdone in it's style, and looked out of place for the outdoors), had very light skin and green eyes (obscured by a weirdly shaped set of spectacles that had jewels set within them).  
And she was dressed quite rather weirdly. Green leather, with maroon and magenta thrown into her wardrobe, it seemed.  
Plus, she was carrying a handbag, that looked awfully a lot like leathery skin. Hiccup couldn't help but feel a bit disgusted at the sight of it.

"Hi, I'm Rita Skeeter. Journalist for the Daily Prophet, and you're one of the Dragon Riders from yesterday, the one with the black, fast dragon".  
Despite his slight disgust, Hiccup gave a smile back, and was only too happy to introduce himself, "Well, miss, you've got that right. The name's Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock".

Interest peaked up behind her spectacles, as she raised an eyebrow at the name, and then turning her attention onto Astrid, who looked a bit indiginated at being ignored by Rita.  
The reporter in question, then asked, "And who might you be, young miss?"

Astrid frowned, before she curtly said her name, "Astrid. Astrid Hofferson".

With introductions out of the way, Rita then went back to ignoring Astrid (who Hiccup noticed, put on a familiar cross face at being ignored yet again), and asked Hiccup if he could have a quick interview with her about the Dragons and the First Task.

Needing to get back to the Enclosure, and away from this woman who just seemed to make Hiccup a bit uncomfortable, the lead Dragon Rider declined, stating he was a bit busy at the moment.  
At this, Rita's face frowned, before seeing that Hiccup and Astrid were now walking away from her, straight to the Forbidden Forest.  
Thus, she then turned and walked away.

Not thinking anymore of this, Hiccup and Astrid continued onwards to the Forbidden Forest and headed straight back to the Dragon Enclosure, where the rest of the Dragon Riders were busy giving the Dragons a clean, while teaching the Dragon Keepers on how to clean the Dragons of Berk.  
Then, as Astrid volunteered to take the buckets of food to the dragons, Hiccup let her, and went off to find Toothless, who was himself being cleaned by Charlie Weasley (who had been taught by Hiccup precisely how to clean Toothless).

Hiccup smiled as Toothless was not exactly making it easy for Charlie, by fidgeting, moving around a lot and occasionally using his wings to splash Charlie, who was not exactly pleased.  
"Awwww, Toothless! Stop fooling around and just stand still!"

The Night Fury, instead 'laughed', before he then noticed Hiccup's presence and bounded right over to him.

The man in question, enjoyed giving his dragon a bit of fuss, before he asked Charlie how things were going and if Toothless was giving him any serious trouble.

Charlie in turn, stated that cleaning Toothless single-handedly is not a good idea, to which Hiccup looked indiginated at, stating that he managed alright and Charlie must be doing something wrong.  
The person in question, countered that he followed Hiccup's instructions as he did them, and Toothless was just not really cooperating.

Hiccup frowned, before looking at the Night Fury, trying to gauge on what might be causing the problem, only for him to ask Toothless, "Bud, do you want to go flying?"

The response he got from his Dragon, was a gum-filled smile and the sound of joy at the thought of going flying, a activity that Toothless had been looking forward to doing ever since they had gotten here and were told not to fly their dragons, lest they get spotted.  
Of course, Toothless did get his wish to fly, but that was only during the First Task, and that was not for relaxation in Toothless' mind.

But now, with the fact that everyone knew about the Dragon Riders and their dragons, Hiccup reckoned that it was okay to allow Toothless to fly in the vicinity of the castle, within sight of the students and the staff, as everyone now knew of Toothless.  
So, Hiccup smiled at Toothless and said, "Well, now that everyone knows about you, bud, I see no reason why you can't have a flight right of now. So, how about in a few minutes, eh?"

A gummy smile followed.

* * *

39 minutes later and Toothless had had a the time of his life, a relaxing flight over the Lake, and Hiccup had enjoyed it just as much as Toothless did.

Even though they had been spotted by a lot of students, and some of the school's staff, and Hiccup had been sure that he'll be dragged into a dressing down, he felt it was absolutely worth it, upon seeing Toothless' happy state upon landing.  
Now, back on solid ground, the Night Fury was curled up, happily content and resting.

Hiccup meanwhile, got around to telling Charlie about the encounter with the journalist from the Daily Prophet, and he soon realised that trouble was afoot when Charlie instantly frowned and said, "You met Rita Skeeter? Oh boy..."  
Raising an eyebrow, Hiccup asked, "Something I should know?"

Charlie looked uncomfortable for a few minutes, before he said, "Well, Rita Skeeter's got a reputation amongst the wizarding world, and it's not, erm, well, good, so to speak. You will need to be really careful around her. She's known for just writing up fanciable nonsense in her articles, exaggerating and just making stuff-up, all from hearsay. The worse part of it all? People just seemingly believe most of it, even if it is absolute garbage".

Then, after finishing off that sentence, Charlie took a serious look and looked Hiccup directly in the eye before saying, "Seriously, Hiccup. You and your dragon riders, be very careful around her. I mean it. The last thing we need is for us, Dragon Riders and Dragon Keepers, to be within one of her articles in the Prophet".

Hiccup, looking really shocked at this, rapidly nodded his head, and Charlie accepted this, before he left and wandered off, leaving Hiccup on his own.

Then, he was soon suddenly called over, by Astrid, "Hiccup! Could you come over here? We've got a problem with the Thunderdrums".

 _Well, duty calls_ , Hiccup thought as he left and went over to the Thunderdrums, where Astrid was currently at with Stormfly.

* * *

 **You thought that this fic was long dead, didn't you?**

 **Well, ta-da! Here's a special treat for you before Christmas and the New Year! A new chapter for you all!  
Thank you so much for your patience, but my goodness!** **So many apologies for the long delays everyone, but I have an explanation for it.**

 **After completing the First Task chapter, I was trying to figure out what to start off the next chapter with, and n** **eedless to say, I invested quite a lot of energy into the First Task chapter and it really took me a while to even get around to writing this one.  
** **It also took me a little while before I settled on what the chapter was going to be about, before I decided to depict Hiccup meeting Rita Skeeter (*shivers*), who'll be undoubtably writing up a pack of lies about the Dragon Riders sooner or later, if she gets the opportunity.**

 **This chapter will mean that I won't be able to get another chapter out before the New Year, so undoubtably, you'll be seeing a new chapter next year.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


End file.
